Something Unexpected (REWRITTEN)
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Savannah finds herself in the ice age! She gets along with everyone but Manfred. But after she reveals her past, he realizes that they have something in commen. Whilst happening, Deigo tries to find out what is wrong with Shira, and they both have a strong bond with Savannah. And Savannah tries to find a way to fit in better with her new peers.
1. Savannah and the cave slide

**Fyi, I don't Ice Age 1,2,3 or 4. Just this story, and OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She ran for her life. Savannah scurried down the road, the fuzz after her. She ran down an alley way, hopped over a fence, scraping her knee pretty bad. But she continued her way, running across the little stone bridge hovering over the little river, and into the woods. She hid behind a tree, gasping for breath. She heard the police and saw them searching from the back of the tree, but they gave up and went away. She was still breathing heavily, sliding further down the bark until her butt touched the ground, blood squirting out of her cut.

"Ouch!" It wasn't just the cut, she was also sitting on something. She got up and saw a acorn where she was sitting. She picked it up and sat down again.

"Just a stupid acorn." She muttered. She sighed and looked up into the cloudless sky, still clunching the acorn.

Savannah had beautiful jade green cat-like eyes, and long brown hair, which was knotted and greasy, but still beautiful if she ran her fingers through it. She wore a Lonsdale track suit that she is 'borrowing' from the near by shop. Savannah started to sweat. It was a hot summers day, not of nick of cloud in sight. The sun shone brightly directly on Savannah.

"God I Hate the summer! I wish i was in the ice age." Savannah muttered, then froze. There, in front of her, bushy tail twitching, and ear flicking, she saw a squirrel unlike any other she ever saw. It had sharp fangs coming out the sides of it's mouth like a Vampire. She jumped and rubbed her eyes. The squirrel was still there, nose twitching and big bushy tail flapping. His eyes were wide and was looking at the acorn in Savannah's hand. She looked at this too.

"This is yours?" She said. then she realized what she said and thought; _Well, I never felt so stupid in my life! _But, to her shock, the squirrel nodded fast.

_It can understand me... _

She opened her palm to reveal the acorn. The squirrel went on all 4's and crawled towards her open hand, sniffed and reached out to take the acorn, but Savannah took her hand back. The squirrel looked at her as if to say;

_AY! My acorn What the waka?_

"But you have to sit here." She said. The squirrel nodded again, and took the acorn slowly, and ran away fast. Savannah frown, but stared in surprize when the squirrel dragged a handful of rasberries on a leaf over to her. Savannah smiled as the squirrel offered her a berry. She took it and pooped it into her mouth, flavours exploding in her mouth. It blopped beside her, hugging his acorn tightly. They sat there as Savannah stroked him.

"How can you understand me?" She asked. The squirrel looked up, brown eyes looking back. **(And FYI, this squirrel is Scrat from ice age. So now you know who it is.)**

"Can you talk?" Said Savannah. But before the squirrel could answer, they heard a police siren. Savannah froze, the squirrel saw her expression, and he ran away, knowing it wasn't good

"Wait! Come back!" She called. The squirrel stopped to look at her, then sprang off. Feeling even more stupid with herself, Savannah sprang to her feet, and ran after the fanged squirrel. She ran through the woods and saw the him go into a cave she had never seen before. She ran into the cave, slipped and slid down a chute like slide in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, only hearing the echo of her screaming fill the darkness. She slid up one side, then slid down and up the other, and did a whole loop the loop that made her stomach turn over. She through a cracks in the wall, into seprate cave aparts.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She said, as she went down, down, down, the icy slide and flew off the ending as if she was on a skateboard that was shooting off the ending of a ramp. It was as if her butt has just fallen from her world! As she flew in the air, The squirrel she was after was in the air too, clenching the acorn that Savannah gave him. He saw Savannah and waved. Savannah waved back, but when they looked below and saw an abyss, they screamed and clung onto each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" They both screamed. They continue the endless nightmare in mid air, until they landed on another loop the loop ice like chute.

"I think... i'm- gonna- be- sick!" Savannah stammered. They both shut their eyes tight, until they felt like they weren't in that nightmare anymore. Savannah opened her eyes, and she found that she and her little furry friend landed in soft snow They looked at each other and let go. The Squirrel gave her a look, stating that he wasn't gonna move after what just happened. Savannah picked him up and stuffed him into the hoodie of her jumper. When he was comfortable in her fuzzy hoodie, Savannah went into the cave. But then she saw a light. She ran and ran, the little squirrel bobbing up and down making little 'Uh Uh!' noises at each bob. She continued to run, until she saw what was outside the cave.

* * *

**Hey all. I know, i know, i have written this story before, but i decided that i needed to write a bit more on it**

**Chapter two coming up. , i have to re write that too, just adding this and that, **

**And with chapter 3...**

**And Chapter 4...**

**And Chapter 5...**

**And Chapter 6...**

**And Chapter 7...**

**AND Chapter 8...**

**OK, u get what i mean, even though i haven't gone as far as Chapter 5!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review please! **

**~Cookie~ :-)**


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2

Savannah stared. The squirrel jumped around joyfully in her hoodie. They saw prehistoric animals of all shapes and sizes. She walked behind trees so she couldn't scare them.

_I was living on top of the ice age! another world! And I didn't even know it! _She thought to herself. She looked around, these animals were in a tropical kind of place, like Hawaii. the sun was shining and the sky was clear blue, not a nick of cloud in sight... She jumped when she saw a smelly sloth come by, eating black berries with his mouth open, spraying berry juice every where. Savannah and the squirrel gagged silently while holding their noses. Did he ever bathe? Then Savannah looked again, _was he walking? _She continued to watch the sloth walk off. Then she saw a little baby beaver building a mini dam. Savannah thought this was cute and sweet, but then she saw bigger animals about to stomp on her mini dam, maybe even stomp on her too. Savannah sprang up and blocked the little beaver. The older animals stared at her, one foot dangling in mid-air. They both screamed and ran, leaving a cloud of dust floating into the atmosphere. Savannah look surprised at this; Animals don't scream... _do they? _The little beaver smiled at her, but then it's mom came over and covered her little baby. She bared her sharp teeth at Savannah and ran off, her child being dragged along. Savannah was seriously confused and ran off to find water.

"After a little rest... we are outta here!" She thought. She found a lake a few minutes later and she and the squirrel relaxed by it. After an hour or two, they settled and slept by the river. When they were suddenly a woken by someone screaming for help. The squirrel screamed too and ran up a tree something. Savannah looked at the direction to where the screaming was coming from. She ran to the tree where she thought the squirrel climbed up.

"I'll be back soon. You wait here." Savannah whispered. and with that she ran off. Little did she suspect she whisprered into the wrong tree, where the wrong ears listening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie were chilling in the sun with Diego and Shira, Sid was gone for a walk, Peaches, Crash, Eddie and Louis were napping in the shade not too far away, and granny went off in one of her little huffs _again_, because nothing exciting happened around here, and Precious never came back. The Mother beaver from earlier on was coming by, muttering to herself.

"Hey Mrs T, looking lovely today." Complemented Diego. Mrs T frowned and smacked him across the face.

"Ow!" Said Diego. Shira opened one eye and lifted her head to see what was going on. Ellie smiled at Mrs T.

"How are you today Mrs T?" Asked Ellie. Mrs T looked at the mammoth with a frown.

"Not at all good. My little piece of Sunshine was almost attacked by these nasty kids, and then was attacked by another creature I have never seen in my life!" Said Mrs T.

"But mommy! Its wasn't goning to hurt me! It was helping me from the big meanies!" Said the baby beaver.

"Not now baby, Mommy's in a rage." Said Mrs T, but she didn't seem to be in one with the tone she was using. Peaches woke up when she heard this, then she listened to this very closely, clearly interested.

"What kind of creature?" Asked Manny, he was now leader of the herd (With Diego second on line, and Sid third.) He had to help anyone who needed help with anything.

"I don't know..." Said Mrs T.

"Can you describe it us Mrs T?" Asked Shira, snuggling up to her boyfriend Diego sleepily. Mrs T thought for a moment.

"It had brown fur on top of it's head, green eyes, and the rest of it's body is naked, but covered in strange stuff... apart from the arms." Said Mrs T. Everyone gagged.

"I'll see to it now Mrs T don't worry." Said Manny. Peaches got up and tiptoed away, to investigate what this strange creature is, where it came from, and why it was here. Manny got up.

"Ellie, make sure Peaches doesn't go off." But it was too late to say that, because he saw an empty space where Louis, Crash and Eddie were snoozing. He smacked Crash and Eddie's heads together. Crash and Eddie woke up, moaning and rubbing there heads. Louis opened an eye too. He sat up straight and looked around.

"Where's Peaches?" He asked. No one answered for him, because Manny was giving out to Crash and Ellie.

"You both were supposed to be responsive uncles!" He shouted.

"Too late." Muttered Diego and Shira, and they settled down to sleep.

* * *

Peaches walked around. She searched high and low for this creature, badly wanting to know what it is. She was also wondering what to say to her dad when she got back.

She had a sleeping leg and needed to walk it off?

Someone was calling her name and she went to find out who it was?

She couldn't think of anything else, because something wrapped around her leg and she was up in the air. She hung upside down like a possum, though she always slept like this.

"Woah!" She said. She looked up and saw her foot caught in some vine. She struggled to get out, but couldn't.

"Help!" She called, but no one came. She hung there huffily. Then she saw a hooded figure come towards her, and Peaches knew this was _not _an animal. Peaches tried to wriggle free. But the hooded thing came towards her, hands out. Peaches eyes widened. She started screaming.

"It's Ok!" Said the hooded thing. "I'm only going to help you down. I promise I won't hurt you!" Peaches reaction was different. Her trunk swung at the thing and it went flying onto the ground. It's hood fell off as it stood up, so it showed it's face. Peaches gasped. It was the thing Mrs T was talking about;

It had long brown fur on top of it's head, the green eyes, and it was naked on the arms, and strange stuff was covering the rest of it. It stared at Peaches, covering it's face. When it attempted to move towards Peaches again, Peaches let her untie her foot. Peaches fell flat on her face. The thing help her up.

"Are you Ok?" It asked. It sounded female. Peaches was looking at the ground while it spoke.

"Yeah." She said. They stared at each other.

"Ah!" Said the thing, and she climbed up the tree and clung onto a branch.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Peaches. " I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not that!" Said the thing. "You can talk!"

"'Course i can talk!" Said Peaches, looking at the thing in the tree.

"Well to us humans, it will be really surprising." It said, as she climbed down. Peaches wrapped her trunk around the waist and helped her down.

"What are humans? I don't think they'd be around here in the ice age." Said Peaches. The thing looked at her.

"Maybe not." It said. "And Humans are people. I'm a human." It said, tapping it's chest. Peaches pointed at herself with her trunk.

"I'm a mammoth." She said. The thing nodded.

"I can see that." It said. They sat there for a while silently. Peaches broke it a few seconds later.

"Do humans have names?" She asked, as the thing plucked apples off a nearby tree.

"Yeah. I Savannah." Said Savannah, throwing an apple at Peaches. Peaches caught it and bit into it.

"I'm Peaches. It sounds weird, but I think my mom had a lot of Peaches while she was pregnant with me, she had a lot of cravings." Peaches Explained. Savannah smiled.

"I think Peaches is a perfect name." Said Savannah. Peaches smiled at her.

"I like the name Savannah too." Said Peaches. They ate their apples in silence.

"Sooooo... Where are you from Savannah?" Said Peaches. Savannah pointed up.

"In the tree?" Savannah shook her head.

"No. Above your sky is my world. I came threw a cave slide. Don't ask. But it was so weird." Said Savannah. Then they heard voices.

"Peaches!"

Peaches stood up.

"That's my dad!" Said Peaches. Then she heard another voice.

"And Uncle Sid. What an I going to say to him?" She said. Savannah stood up too.

"Tell him your with me."

"I can't. Mrs T saw you earlier on and thought you were a weird creature."

"Oh. Well can I meet him?"

"My dad isn't good around strangers."

"Well if he gets to know me, he'll like me." Peaches smiled.

"I suppose. Well come on." They went off to the sound of Manny and Sid's voice.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**

**Hope you all like it so far!**


	3. Guys Meet Savannah, Savannah Meet Guys

Chapter 3

"Peaches!" Called Manny. He was walking around searching for his only child. He found Sid and took him along. Sid was shaking.

"P-P-Peaches?" He said shakily. Manny looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Sid looked at him.

"Was that kid hitting you with a stick again?" Asked Manny. Sid shook his head.

"With his tail, then 17 more kids came!" He said. Manny shook his head in frustration.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to find Peaches before this... thing gets her first." As he said this, they heard Peaches laughing. They followed the sound of her voice, and saw her coming their way.. Manny and Sid ran up to her.

"Peaches where have you been? There's a thing on the loose and..." Sid said, then he saw the thing beside her.

"Huah!" He screeched, he jumped on Manny's back. Back at the napping place, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Louis could hear him and they got up and went to where the screaming was coming from, leaving Ellie and Shira sleeping. Sid clung onto Manny's head, still screaming, until Manny slapped him. He calmed down. Manny looked at the thing beside Peaches; Brown fur on top of the head, green eyes, naked on the arms, unknown non furry stuff on the rest of her body... the thing that Mrs T was talking about! Manny pushed the thing away and stood in front of Peaches, with Sid wrapped in his trunk like a weapon. The thing had her back to the tree, clearly terrified.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Said Peaches.

"Protecting you from that... that thing!" He said. Sid bared his teeth at the thing, trying to looked scary... But Sid looked like he was constipated... Badly Constipated...

Manny put him down and swung his trunk at the thing when she attempted to get away. His trunk got her right in the face. Peaches kept screaming at Manny to stop as the thing braced herself to be crushed by the mad mammoth. Then Diego and the others came. It took one short look at Diego and jumped up the tree.

"Why does everyone think I'm gonna eat them? I only eat antelopes and gazelle's. Not humans." He said.

"Oh I don't know... maybe because you're a saber - tooth tiger?" Said Crash sarcastfully.

"With Sharp claws and teeth." Added Eddie. Sid looked up the tree. Then he looked at Diego and gestured the tree with his thumb.

"It's a human?" Said Sid. Diego nodded. Manny walked up to them both.

"It doesn't matter what it is, but great job Diego. It won't come down when a Saber-tooth tiger is around." Said Manny. Peaches pushed him out-of-the-way and looked up the tree that the thing climbed up.

"Savannah! Please come down!" She called.

"Savannah?!" Said Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie in shock.

"No! Not with them down there, especially that mammoth!" She muttered, but no one heard her. Peaches turned around to them, giving a sigh.

"I was going for a walk, when i got caught by a vine. Savannah came along and helped me down, i was scared at first, thinking she was going to kill me, but then I realized she was really nice, only wanting to help me. Now she won't come down because of you dad!" She said, giving Manny an angry look.

"It was self defense! That thing could of killed you!" Said Manny.

They heard a little _splat _on the ground beside Peaches, they looked down and saw a little red puddle. They looked up and saw Savannah starting to climb down slowly. Savannah had a bruise on her head and a scarlet fountain coming down out of her nose, and some more coming out of the top her eyebrow..

"Manny. What did you do? Try to kill the poor creature?" Said Sid, jumping down from Manny's back. Crash and Eddie climbed up the bark of the tree and stopped when they saw Savannah.

"She has red water coming out of her nose." Said Crash. Eddie climbed back down and looked at the red puddle that had become bigger. He stuck his finger in it and then stuck his finger in his mouth. He spat it out.

"It doesn't taste very nice." He said between spits.

"It called blood." Said Savannah, jumping down to the ground. They stared at her and screamed, but not Diego.

"Sh-she-c-can-talk?" Said Sid. Savannah looked at him.

"Look who's talkin." Said Savannah, wiping her bloody nose with the back of her hand. Diego looked at the others.

"She is a human. They can talk too guys. But may not understand us, but look at Savannah, she learned how to talk to us." He said. He stuck out his paw. Savannah took a step back. Diego knew why.

"It alright. It's just a paw shake. The names' Diego." He said. Savannah smiled weakly and shook his paw.

"I'm Savannah." She said, she kept eyeing Manny. She was shaking very badly, even in the hot sun. Peaches felt really guilty.

"I'm so sorry for what my dad has done to you!" Said Peaches. Savannah looked at her and smiled, blood still gushing out of her nose.

"It's not much really. I get this all the time in my world." She said, though she was still giving him cold stares. Manny stared back. Sid shook her hand. Savannah tried not to gag at the smell.

"Hi. My name is Sid. Z-I-D." Said Sid. Savannah looked at him uncertainly. But nodded. She walked off to the lake she met Peaches to wash her face. Ellie and Shira came up.

"Where did you all go?" Asked Ellie.

"Went to find Peaches, and we found her." Said Manny.

"Did you find the thing yet?" Asked Shira. Peaches nodded.

"Well the thing found Peaches." Said Crash and Eddie.

Peaches showed Ellie and Shira where Savannah was washing her face, with the others behind them. When Savannah looked up, she gasped when she saw Ellie, thinking she is going to stamp on her too. Ellie gasped at her nose, eyebrow and bruise.

"How did you get hurt?" Asked Ellie. Savannah stayed quiet and looked at Manny. But Peaches told her. As Ellie is telling off Manny, Granny sloth came out of nowhere.

"Where did all you go? Leaving a poor old lady on her own! Shocking!" Said Granny.

"Eh... You went for a walk granny, saying you were bored that nothing interesting happens." Said Sid, only getting a hit on the head with her stick. Granny stared at Savannah, who was cupping her hands into water and washing the last of the blood off her face. Savannah stared back.

"What kind of sloth are you?" Asked Granny, taking Savannah's arm and examining it carefully.

"Oh i'm not a sloth. I'm a human. Which is completely different to sloths." Said Savannah, taking her arm back. Granny looked at her up and down. Savannah did the same. Then they were interrupted by a tummy rumble. Granny rubbed her tummy.

"Sorry. I gotta eat. Now i saw some berries around here somewhere..." Said Granny. Savannah held out her hand to reveal black berries. She gave them to granny.

"Were they the berries you were looking for?" Asked Savannah. Granny smiled.

"I like you kid. Good thing sweet cheeks found you! Did you lose your family?" She asked. Savannah stayed quiet for a minute.

"Well I made a friend with some squirrel from this world, which somhow came to my world, and i feel down this cave, and i found myself here." Said Savannah.

"Do you know the way back home?" Asked Diego. Savannah shook her head.

"Looks like i'll be staying here, in a tree somewhere." Said Savannah.

"Aw... You poor thing! You should live with us!" Said Sid. He turned to Manny and Ellie.

"NO WAY!" Said Manny.

"Can we keep her? _Please_?" He pleaded. Manny shook his head, Ellie looked unsure. Peaches was pleading too.

"Dad. You have to make up after what you did to her." Said Peaches.

"No. Like she said, she'll go live in a... trunk somewhere." Said Manny. But granny wasn't going with the answer no.

"I'm keeping her.I ain't gonna let you boss me mister! Sweet cheeks can play with her whenever she isn't taking a nap. I'll call you Precious No. 2." Said Granny. Savannah wasn't sure about this, but nodded. And they all went back to the napping area. Though Manny didn't want this kid around with them...

* * *

**Chapter 3 done and dusted!**

**Looks like Granny found herself another pet! And My Golly biscuits! I never knew Manny could turn violent when he is trying to protect his only girl! But at least Granny is happy!**


	4. Meeting The Others

Chapter 4

Savannah was clearly staying with Manny and the gang. After Shira and Diego caught their Brunch, she asked if she could have the left over skins. Diego looked at her uncertainly.

"Why do you want the left over skins?" He asked. But Granny answered for Savannah, by hitting him on the head with her stick.

"Ow!" Said Diego, covering the part where Granny hit him with his paw.

"Are you OK Diego?" Asked Savannah.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Said Diego, trying to put on a big smile to prove he was OK. He turned to Granny, who was smacking her lips together.

"What is wrong with you!" He said.

"I'll ya what's wrong with me! Ain't nobody gonna tell my Precious No. 2 what to do or why she needs the skins, she can do what she wants kitty Cat!" Said Granny. Diego sighed in annoyance.

_I'm surprised that I didn't eat her yet... Is it too late to change my mind? _He thought. Peaches looked at Savannah cleaning the skins.

"What _are _you making exactly?" She asked.

"You'll see." Savannah replied.

When she was done, everyone was staring at... a circle house thing, made with the skins, which were cleaned and dried out. It was Granny's look at Savannah uncertainly.

"Precious No. 2... What is that?" Asked Granny. Savannah looked at her.

"It's a tent." She jumps inside.

"It's where i'm gonna sleep." They hear her from inside. They all jump when she pops her head out of the entrance of the tent.

"What for? Why don't you sleep outside like the rest of us?" Asked Diego.

"It'll keep me safe from predators. Like the mammoth that nearly killed me..." She said. darting a look at Manny.

"Hey! That 'mammoth' has a name!" Said Manny firmly.

"Right... Manfred's the name and killing humans is his game?" Said Savannah sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone *Excluding Manny* were laughing their heads off. Manny glared at them all.

"I-I- mean, Shame on you all! Poor poor Manny!" Said Diego. Manny glared at him harder. Diego sat on his back paws and held his front paws up in defense. Louis walked around the tent as Savannah crawled out. He nods.

"I think this do - Hickey is kinda cool!" He said. Savannah smiled.

"Yeah!" Said Peaches, peeking inside. But there was nothing inside, apart from the ground.

"It's empty." Said peaches in disappointment.

"I know. I'm gonna get grass and fill the inside so it'll be more comfortable." Said Savannah.

"How about some flowers? To make it look nice." Said Peaches. Manny looked at the both of them.

"Peaches, don't give her ideas! She might attack us with whatever she's making." Said Manny.

"Dad, just give her a chance" Said Peaches, pitching in to help her.

And she got some beautiful lilies to decorate to the walls and the floor.

"It looks much beautiful!" Said Ellie. Savannah smiled at her. But then jumped up.

"I didn't get any of your names! Apart from Peaches, Diego and Sid." Said Savannah.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Ellie. Peaches mother. And i'm _so _sorry that my husband hurt you." Said Ellie. Manny scoffed. Savannah nodded, covering her (Now) Black eye, small cut just over her eyebrow and red nose. The bleeding had stopped now, but she was always shaking when anyone came towards her. Shira held out her paw.

"The names Shira." Said Shira.

"Are you Diego's girl friend?" Asked Savannah. Shira nodded.

"My boyfriend didn't attack you did he?" Asked Shira.

"No. He was the second animal who greeted me." Said Savannah. Sid came up and shook her hand.

"I'm Sid! Nice to meet you!" Said Sid. Savannah looked at him weirdly.

"You already greeted yourself already." Said Savannah.

"Oh yeah..." Said Sid.

Crash and Eddie jumped on top of her, sending her to the ground.

"I'm Crash!" Said Crash, jumping on her stomach.

"And I'm Eddie!" Said Eddie, up really close to Savannah's face.

"You were the one who tried blood for the first time." Said Savannah, shaking each of their paws.

"No that was me." Said Crash. He and Eddie jump off Savannah and started arguing.

"I did!"

"No I did!"

"You told me to try it!"

"No I said I was going to try it!"

As they continued, Louis came over to Savannah and stretched out her paw.

"I'm Louis. Peaches friend." Said Louis. Savannah shook his paw.

"Aw! Your so cute!" Said Savannah. Louis smiled and blushed deeply.

"I'm Granny Sloth. I'll be looking after you Precious No. 2." Said Granny

"Eh... Can I be called Savannah? It _is _my name after all-" Savannah started.

"No! I call you what I want! Got it?!" Said Granny, poking Savannah on the shoulder at every word. Savannah nodded fast.

"Yes ma'am!" She said shakily.

Manny came towards her, Savannah's Cat - like eyes widened and backed away.

"As you know, I'm Manfred. But everyone calls me Manny." He said, trying to be polite. But he said it in a _I can't really be bothered _voice. Savannah continued to look at him, shaking like crazy. Peaches wrapped her trunk around Savannah's shoulder.

"You remember my dad.. right Savannah?" Said Peaches.

"Every time I close my eyes." Said Savannah brightly/Sarcastically.

Manny glared at her.

"Let's hope we get along OK." said Manny, as He and Ellie sat under a tree. Peaches and Louis brought Savannah to meet Ethan and the others.

"Just give her sometime Manny. A long long _Long_ time, She'll know that she is not to mess around with you after what happened." Said Ellie.

"It was self-defense! I thought all humans were dead now after the changing plates." Said Manny...

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 4 is done! Oh and one thing guys, if any of yo seen Brother bear, (1 or 2) The spirits are in this, you'll find out in later chapters.**


	5. New Peers

Chapter 5

Peaches decided that Savannah should meet their friends - Katie, Steffie, and Peaches' Boyfriend Ethan.

"Come with me and Louis to meet Katie, Steffie and my boyfriend Ethan Savannah!" Said Peaches. Savannah looked at little uncertain, but went with them. Louis knew he would never get nowhere with Peaches, so he had a girlfriend of his own called Kiki. She is snowy white molehog with Chocolate brown eyes. Her appearence was a single daisy behind the left ear. And perfect time for talking about her, because Louis smiled at her as she caught up with them. Kiki giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey my sweet molehog. How are you today?" Asked Kiki. Peaches and Savannah giggled as Louis blushed a little.

"I'm fine babe. We were just about to introduce Savannah to Katie, Steffie and Ethan." Said Louis, pointing at Savannah, who was sitting on Peaches back. Savannah waved. Kiki waved back smiling, even though she was spooked by the black eye.

"Nice to meet you Savannah." Said Kiki.

"Nice to meet you too Kiki." Said savannah

"Wanna come Kiki?" Asked Peaches.

"Sure. Where we going?" Said Kiki.

"Introducing Savannah to Katie, Steffie and Ethan." Said Peaches, and she picked them both up and sat them on her back with Savannah.

"What kind of animal are you Savannah? Sloth?" She asked. Savannah shook her head.

"No. I'm a human. Completey different to sloths." Said Savannah...Again.

"And i never heard the name Savannah ever. It sounds really nice." Said Kiki. Savannah simled, but Peaches giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Louis.

"Her name is Precious no.2 actually." Giggled Peaches.

"I thought it was Savannah..." Said Kiki.

"Granny Sloth is looking after her and called her Precious no.2." Said Peaches, getting a glare from Savannah. She ignored it.

"But around me, you call me Savannah." She Said, and she jumped off Peaches back and walked by her side.

"Well at least you'll fit in with the name Precious no.2, because no one here has the name Savannah, personally it's just not right. Just weird." Said Peaches. She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. Savannah looked at the ground, bitting her lip, to stop it quivering, and walked in front, looking a little pink with emmbarrassment and looking a little angry. Peaches felt really bad now seeing Savannah shake.

"You shouldn't of said that Peaches. Savannah went through a lot today." Said Louis.

"What happened?" Asked Kiki.

"My dad went looking for me, as usual-" Started Peaches.

"Isn't he always?" Said Kiki. peaches rolled her eyes, agreeing with her.

"And anyway, saw me with Savannah, and attacked her. That's how she got the black eye, and she had a bloody nose. She was so scared and all i did was stand there and kept screaming at my dad to stop." Said Peaches, feeling even more guilty.

"And she fell from her world above our skies. Completey different to our world." Said Louis.

"My... She must be so scared and confused..." Said Kiki. Peaches ran after Savannah.

"Savannah, i'm sorry. I was only joking." Said Peaches. Savannah looked at her.

"I wasn't angry with you. I'm just a little nervous meeting your friends." She answered fibbly, but truthful enough aswell.

"Why? My friends are really cool, you'll like them. Like you adore Louis for example." Said Peaches. Louis blushed.

"Look at me Peaches. I'm a human! I am different to you all. You don't see any other humans here do you? What will they say about me? Even Kiki was spooked with the black eye!" Asked Savannah. Kiki opened her mouth to disagree, but then closed it again, badly blushing. Peaches could see that Savannah was really scared about meeting her friends.

Peaches gave her an encouraging look.

"If they say anything i'll talk to them about it." She said. Savannah sighed, but smiled.

"Thanks Peaches. But since i'm gonna live here now, i wish there was a way that i could... ya know... Fit in?" She said. Peaches put her trunk around Savannah's shoulder.

"You will... somhow..." She said.

"But there's a way to fit in properly... but it doesn't turn out to do anything with your appearence." Said Kiki.

"What way is that?" asked Savannah, who badly wanted to fit in. Louis looked at his girlfriend.

"Back at our old home, before it was destroyed. There was a frozen waterfall, you slid down it and if you passed all the exploding gysers, without dying or being burnt for life, you would be famous in the teen group!" Said Kiki.

"But we don't live there now." Said Louis.

"But the falls here have something different! More the danger, more the thriller." Exclaimed Kiki. Peaches and louis signaled her to shut up. But Savannah wnated to hear more.

"I'm listening... What is this 'something different, more the the danger, more the thriller'? I'll do anything to fit in here." Said Savannah.

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the Waterfall.*

Katie, Steffie, Ethan, and their friend Shaw the deer was at the top of the waterfall's edge. He was to do the 'ultimate challenge'. To be in the 'K.T.C.' (Kool Teens Culb), he was to;

1. Jump over the waterfall.

2. Grab the vine and swing the move 'All Around The World' back to the other side of the waterfall, where Katie, Steffie, and Ethan were standing.

3. Jump over the gyser and get the white orchid without being scolded by gyser.

"Yay! You go Shaw!" Shouted Katie.

"You can do this!" Said Steffie.

"Go on man!" Said Ethan. Shaw gulped, and took a few steps back.

"Ok! Give me the instructions!" He said.

"Easy and simple. Jump over the waterfall, grab a vine and do the move 'All Around The World' and swing back to us, and jump over the gyser and retrive the Orchid." Said Steffie, in her sassy way.

"Ok!" Said Shaw, backing down on his hind legs. He sprang over the water fall, slipped, but managed over to the other side.

"Yay! You go Shaw!" Called Katie.

"Now grab a vine and swing the 'All Around The World'." Said Ethan. Shaw nodded, grabbed the vine with his mouth and swung around in a circle, **(****A.K.A; the 'All Around The World' move.) **over the waterfall, and landed on the side that Katie, Steffie, and Ethan with standing.

"Yay!" Said Steffie and Katie at the same time.

"Now the last thing to do-" Said Ethan.

"ETHAN!" Called a familiar voice from the bushes.

They all turned around and saw Peaches, Kiki, and Louis, coming into the clearing. Ethan smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey sup P?" Said Shaw, whild Ethan was holding Peaches' trunk.

"Hey Shaw." Said Peaches.

"Hey P!" Said Katie and Steffie.

"Hey!" She said back.

"Hey Louis the Hero! Hey Ki!" Said Steffie.

"Hello everyone." Said Louis and Kiki.

"OMG! Peaches, Louis, and Kiki! Your just in time for Shaw doing to last part of the ultimate challenge!" Said Steffie.

"Oh! No one _ever_ made it as far as the jumping over the waterfall! And I missed the 'All Around The World' trick? Darn!" Said Louis.

"And we have someone else who wants to try it out." Said Kiki, jumping off Peaches back with Louis. Katie, Steffie, Shaw, and Ethan looked at Peaches.

"Who? I really wanna know who!" Said Katie.

"Guys, meet S-" Started Peaches, but realized that Savannah wasn't there.

"Louis where is she?" Asked Peaches. Louis shrugged.

"Me no know." he said.

They heard a tiny cough from the mulberry bush behind them.

"*Shakily laugh* If you just excuse me for a minute..." Said Peaches, and she went behind the bush, where Savannah was crouching,out of sight.

"They _really _can't wait to meet me." Savannah whispered sarcastically. Peaches frowned.

"That's just Katie being Katie, they wanna see you!" Said Peaches. Savannahs shook her head.

_Ding!_

Then Peaches had an idea.

"My dad's behind you." She said simply.

"AH! Where!?" Screamed Savannah, jumping up. She tumbled out of the bush and fell in frount of Louis,Kiki, Ethan, Shaw, Steffiie, and Katie. They stared at her.

"Don't let him hur-" She started screaming, but then stopped. She turned and saw Louis, Kiki, Ethan, Shaw, Steffie, and Katie, staring at her.

"Well... this is awkward..." Peaches said, as Savannah got up.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Done, Check! **

**Sorry for the wait!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 6 coming up!**


	6. Shaw's Test

Chapter 6

Everyone was staring at Savannah. Savannah was staring back.

_Staring and Staring and Staring and Staring._

There was a long silence, nothing but long stares at poor Savannah, who was starting to feel a little uncomfort

"Guys-" Started Peaches.

"Ahem?" Said Katie and Steffie.

"And Gals. Meet Savannah. She's living with me now. And we need to make sure that she is welcome." Said Peaches. Ethan came up and peered at Savannah closly. He nodded and smiled at Savannah.

"Hey Savannah. I'm Ethan. Peaches boyfriend." He said. Savannah smiled at reached out her hand. Ethan reached out his trunk and shook her hand.

"It's OK Guys, she's cool." Said Ethan. Steffie, Katie, and Shaw were still unsure about this.

"Can we finish the rest of my challenge and _then _can we talk to the pink sloth?" He asked. Savannah frowned at him. So Peaches, Kiki, Louis, and Ethan. Even Katie and Steffie gave a small frown. True for a teenager this was an adventurous experience for popularity, but it didn't mean they had to be rude. Savannah didn't mind what he said, apart from the part she was called a sloth _again! _

"If you don't mind me asking so, was there a discovered species of naked pink sloths that I never knew of? Because people keep calling me a sloth." She muttered to Peaches and Ethan. Peaches and Ethan shrugged.

"OK Dude, go on and do the last part!" He called. Shaw nodded and looked at the geyser spitting out hot scolding steam that could destroy your inside and take away the golden opportunity in a teenagers life. Shaw took a deep breath and ran towards the steaming mini hill, a beautiful white orchid blooming just ahead of it. He sprints forward and jumps as high as he could over the bubbling pit of steam. He closed his eyes as he landed again. He opened one eye and saw the Orchid right in front of him. He gave a shout of triumph and looked at his friends, who had anxious expressions on their faces.

"Did you see that!? IT WAS AWESOME! I will so be in the K.T.C now!" Then he saw the expressions.

"Why are you guys looking like that? Why is it just stating to get hot now... And why do you guys look so small?" He asked out loudly.

"I suggest you look down!" Called Louis. Shaw looked down and saw that he was on a branch, right above the geyser, which was bubbling really badly.

"Oh snap sticks... HELP ME!" Shouted Shaw.

"Don't worry Shaw! We'll think of something! Try moving back." Shouted Louis. But Shaw wasn't moving at all.

"Ok... That didn't work... We need something else." Said Ethan

"We don't have time Ethan! It's about to explode!" Said Peaches. Savannah looked at the Obstacle Shaw had to take.

"I know what to do. Step aside. Give me the instructions of the test. Quick!" Said Savannah. Ethan was staring at her, but Steffie started to tell her.

"Well it's pretty simple-"

"That's all I needed to know." Said Savannah, and she ran for the edge of the waterfall.. Everyone stared in horror as Savannah took a jump, trying to get to the other side...

* * *

**And there Ladies and Gents is a cliff hanger!**

**What will happen to Shaw?**

**Will he be OK?**

**What in God's name will Savannah do?**

**Chapter 7 coming up when I can!**


	7. Savannah Saves The Day!

Chapter 7

**_Previously:_**

**_Shaw looked down and saw that he was on a branch, right above the geyser, which was bubbling really badly._**

_**"Oh snap sticks... HELP ME!" Shouted Shaw.**_

_**"Don't worry Shaw! We'll think of something! Try moving back." Shouted Louis. But Shaw wasn't moving at all.**_

_**"Ok... That didn't work... We need something else." Said Ethan**_

_**"We don't have time Ethan! It's about to explode!" Said Peaches. Savannah looked at the Obstacle Shaw had to take.**_

_**"I know what to do. Step aside. Give me the instructions of the test. Quick!" Said Savannah. Ethan was staring at her, but Steffie started to tell her.**_

_**"Well it's pretty simple-"**_

_**"That's all I needed to know." Said Savannah, and she ran for the edge of the waterfall.. Everyone stared in horror as Savannah took a jump, trying to get to the other side...**_

* * *

Everything went into slow motion as Savannah took a leap of faith to the other side the waterfall. Savannah swam through mid-air, slowly making her way down again, never feeling so alive... Peaches and the others stare in horror.

"NO!" They all screamed (including Shaw) in slow motion. Louis and Kiki covered each others eyes. Peaches and Ethan did the same. Katie and Steffie were clinging onto each other tightly. Savannah closed her eyes and found herself on the other side of the waterfall! She turned to Peaches and the others.

"I made it!" She screamed.

"AHEM! A DEER IS ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO VENISON UP HERE! JUST SAYIN!" Shouted Shaw.

"Oh yeah... HANG IN THERE SHAW!" Called Savannah.

"NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" Shaw shouted back.

Savannah saw a vine, and confirmed that it'll take her up to the high branch to where Shaw actually really was about to be turned into Venison. She grabbed the vine and ran to the edge again, she couldn't just swing to the side and catch Shaw, she had to do the 'All Around The World' trick. But she was lighter then Shaw, so after she went around in a circle, she swung up to the side and jumped onto the branch where Shaw was Screaming for help as the Geyser gurgled and let out steam.

"Wow..." Said Peaches, Louis, Kiki, Ethan, Katie and Steffie at the same time. Savannah looked down and saw the geyser gurgling very badly now. Shaw went for the orchid.

"Grab hold of the vine, quick!" said Savannah, taking the Orchid off the branch before Shaw did. Shaw grabbed the vine and they swung down to safety as the Geyser blew up and caught Shaw's tail on fire as they landed.

"OW, OW, OW!" Screamed Shaw, running to the edge of the waterfall and dipping his smoking tail into the water.

"Ah..." He said. Savannah was breathing heavily as the others cheered and whooped.

"Well done!" Said Katie. Ethan took the orchid off her.

"You are officially in the K.T.C! Well done Savannah." said Ethan. Savannah looked over at Shaw as Steffie gave her a flowery crown. Shaw's ears were drooped and he was starting to slowly walk away. Savannah ran to him.

"Shaw wait." she said. Shaw looked at her.

"What? Go with the K.T.C's." He said sadly. Savannah took off the flower crown and hung it on Shaw's antler. Everyone looked at Savannah.

"What are you doing?" Asked Shaw.

"I'm sorry for taking you place. You deserve the place, not me." said Savannah.

"But you did all the jumping and got the orchid." Said Shaw.

"But you were going to get it but I got it from you. So I won't be in the K.T.C if your not." Said Savannah. Peaches and Ethan smiled.

"Welcome to the K.T.C Shaw and Savannah." Said Ethan.

"We'll call them the super S's!" Said Steffie. They cheered and whooped for the newest members of the K.T.C as they smiled at each other. a new friend had come for all of them.

* * *

_***With Manny and the Others***_

Manny was sitting with Sid, Diego, Ellie, Shira and Granny under the shade not to far away. Granny was nagging as usual.

"Ya'll gonna help me with Precious no 2 ya hear me? I no Ellie and Shira will help." She gestured at Manny, Sid and Diego.

"Her name is Savannah Granny." Sid pointed out.

"Granny can call the creature all she wants, I don't care." Manny muttered. Ellie gave him a look.

"Peaches and Louis will be able to help out too granny. They brought Sav-" Shira started.

"*Cough* Precious no 2." coughed Sid. Shira gave him a warning look.

"Precious no 2 to the falls a minute ago." Said Shira. Then all of a sudden, she started to feel dizzy. Her vision was going blurry, and she was feeling nauseous. Ellie could see this.

"Shira are you OK?" Asked Ellie. Shira nodded. Diego wasn't easily fooled.

"What's wrong? Shira, you don't look so good." Said Diego, looking at his girlfriend worriedly. Shira stood up, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine really. I just need to get some sleep." And with that, she went to the shady spot she was in earlier today and went to sleep. Ellie looked a little concerned.

"Has she been like this yesterday?" Asked Ellie, looking at Diego. But before he could answer, Peaches and Savannah came into the clearing. Peaches sat right beside Ellie and her dad, but Savannah still stood there, her cat like eyes narrowed at Manny's every move. Diego rolled his eyes when Manny looked at Savannah up and down.

"Psst." Diego whispered. Savannah looked at him. Diego patter the ground beside him. Savannah nodded and sat down. She looked up and saw a peach hanging on a branch above Manny. She narrowed her eyes, sensing that the tree trunk was right behind her. And she whacked the tree behind her with her elbow, the tree shook and the peach fell, hitting Manny on the head, and catching it with his trunk.

"Ow!" Said Manny, but then he saw the peach. He looked at Savannah. She nodded and covered her eye. Manny ate the peach.

"Thanks..." He whispered.

* * *

**There's chapter 7! **

**More chapters coming soon!**


	8. Sloths, Sabers, and Dreams

**This chapter involves the spirits and shaw woman from Brother bear 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

They all had a long day and it was eventually night time, and everyone was settling down to chat and then go for a little sleep. They realized where Savannah built her mini tent was really comfy so they decided to sleep there. With help of Savannah, Sid built a fire for everyone to get warm. Savannah sat beside Peaches, who sat beside Ellie, and Manny sat beside Diego and Shira. They decided that they were to stay as far from each other as possible. Savannah was chatting happily to everyone **(Accept Manny of course.)** Telling them all about what her world above was like. She told them what cars were like, and how they lived in a 'house'. They were all very interested and begged her to tell them about this so called 'indoor plumbing.' Even Manny. Sid's eyes went wide when she finished.

"Wow! I never knew that what you were to do when you needed to wash. But what if you need to take a-" Sid began.

"Don't need to get into details Sid!" Savannah stammered quickly. Sid stood up and stuck his furry chest proudly, showing his slender neck and buck teeth. Savannah tried not to gag at his stink.

"I love the way I smell. It's bound to send them ladies running!" Said Sid. Savannah looked at him uncertainly.

"But if you wash yourself you will look very handsome and the ladies will be breaking down your-" Savannah paused. She couldn't say 'door' because there was obviously no doors here.

"They will be breaking down your what now?" Asked Peaches.

"Forget that. But all I'm saying is, washing yourself will be good for your... *Cough* scent *Cough*." She said.

"You should try it sometime Sidney." Said Granny. Sid looked horrified.

"No! Then the ladies think I have a mate! This is what sloths do!" He insisted. Then two lady sloths came past. Sid did a clicking sound with his teeth and did the sassy gesture with fingers.

"Ladies." He flirted.

"Ew!" Said one as she walked on. The other one stopped and raised an eye brow at Sid.

"I look for men with a decent level of hygiene." She hinted. Sid drooped.

"Told ya." Said Crash. Crash kept telling Sid that girls won't go near him if he smells a wild boars rear end, which was then sprayed on by skunks, did Sid believe him?

But Savannah just smiled at the girl.

"Well he will spick himself up a bit. Just wait there. Sid come on." She said, as she dragged him away. She looked at everyone as if to say:

_Stall her while I 'spick' him up a bit._

The girl sloth stared at Savannah as she dragged a very smelly Sid away.

"What kind of creature is she?" Asked the sloth. Everyone looked at one another. This was going to be easy. So they spook all about Savannah, trying to drain out the screams of Sid.

Ellie smiled at the female sloth.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm totally NOT fine!" Shouted Sid.

"Savannah's just talking him into the river." Said Manny.

"SID! GET IN THERE NOW!" They head Savannah Screech.

"NO!" Said Sid. The girl sloth looked uncomfortable.

"In a nice way. NOT in a mean, heartless, threatening way AT ALL!" Said Peaches, as sweet as her own name.

"SID THE SLOTH! GET IN THERE OR SO HELP ME I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Savannah shouted. They heard struggling and splashing. The girl sloth took a shift step to the side.

"LET GO OF THE BRANCH!" Savannah Shouted.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Shouted Sid. Then there was silence for a few hasty moments.

"AH! SOMETHING GOT ME TAIL! AH! LET GO OF MY TAIL!" Said Sid. Everyone jumped at the sound of his

"SURRENDER!" Shouted Savannah.

"NEVER!" Sid shouted. Then they all heard a branch break and a huge splash.

"NO!" Screamed Sid in defeat.

"YES!" Screamed Savannah in victory.

"MY STINK! MY BEAUTIFUL STINK!" Screeched Sid

"DON'T BE A BABY!" Screamed Savannah.

"STOP! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME! THE GIRL PROBABLY THINKS I'M WEIRD NOW!" Shouted Sid.

"WHY WON'T WE BE SURPRIZED?"

Ellie gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm sure they aren't talking about you..." She said awkwardly.

The female sloth shifted from one foot to the other.

"HELP!" Screamed Sid. Then they heard another splash, and someone spluttering.

"YES! NOW WE'RE EVEN!" Screamed Sid. Then he paused.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Since I'm probably gonna be here for a while, my name is Sarah - Jane." Said Sarah, shouting over Sid's screaming.

"Nice to meet you!" They all shout back. Even Granny. Then Sid ran out, not looking like... Sid anymore... He looked like... Gary Barlow from Take That! With Elvis Presley hair like fur on his head! Sarah - Jane fell in love with him instantly, even though Sid was dripping wet. She hugged Sid tightly, lifting him off the ground. Savannah was no where in sight.

"Come one Lid!" Said Sarah - Jane.

"It's Sid." Said Sid.

"Whatever. Let's go and meet my friends!" Said Sarah - Jane. And with that, she ran off with Sid. Then all turn to see Savannah, who was dripping wet, and looking tired. She stumbled and collapsed to the ground, face down. She didn't move for a few minutes. She sat up again when Peaches gave her a poke.

"Victory!" She declared triumphantly. Everyone smiled.

"Victory is mine!" She exclaimed proudly, receiving a laugh from everyone, even Manny couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Ellie looked at him with hope in her eye, but Manny stopped immediately.

"Maybe we need a bit of shut eye." Said Ellie, hearing a yawn from her daughter.

"OK." Said Ellie. Savannah rubbed her hands together and then put them a few centimetres away from the fire.

"You guys go ahead. I need to dry off before going to sleep." She said with a small chuckle. Peaches smiled.

"See you tomorrow Savannah." Said Peaches.

"Precious No.2!" Said Granny. Peaches rolled her eyes as Savannah sighed.

"Goodnight Peaches." Said Savannah. Manny gave her a look as he walked by. Savannah stared back, her cat-like eyes dilated. As Manny settled beside his wife and daughter, Diego looked at Shira.

"You going to sleep?" Asked Diego. Shira shook her head.

"No. I'll keep Savannah company while she warms up." Said Shira. Diego rubbed noses with Shira and fell asleep. Shira swayed as she sat up.

"Are you OK Shira? You don't have to stay up with me you know." She said. Shira shook her head.

"Nah. It's alright. I haven't slept well today. And I guess you won't be either." Said Shira. Savannah gave a little shake for an answer.

"You can sleep near me and Diego if you can't get to sleep OK?" Said Shira. Savannah smiled.

"Thanks Shira. I wish me and Manny had a good start when we first met. But look at the result." She referred to her swollen plum of an eye.

"What did you do to set him off?" Said Shira.

"Nothing!"

Shira sighed.

"Well stay away from him. And how did the K.T.C test go for you?" Said Shira. Savannah smiled at that golden memory."Well lets just say I got it harder then that Shaw guys did. I did the test whilst saving someone who was gonna be turned into venison." Said Savannah. Shira's ears pricked up in interest.

"Tell me all about it." She said. So Savannah told about it. And Shira told her she was very brave and courageous when Savannah told her she was going to give up her place.

"That sounded interesting. And I see you made friends with the other kids there." Said Shira.

"Let's hope I can be friends with Manny in the future, once I become like one of you." Said Savannah. Shira gave her a gentle look.

"You are already one. Ok, OK, you don't _look _like us. But Diego and I will help you through it. We'll look after you." Said Shira. Savannah giggled.

"I thought Granny was to look after me." She said, before giggling again. Shira giggled as well.

"Not really. She'll lose interest by dawn." She said. Savannah smiled. They were silent for a bit more. Then Savannah cleared her throat.

"Well perhaps I should... you know... try and get to sleep." Said Savannah. Shira stood up.

"Sure. And remember." She said. Savannah nodded.

"I will."

And with that she went into her tent and curled up to sleep, dreaming about life here in the ice age;

* * *

_***Dreamscape***_

_"Savannah..." Called a haunting voice._

_Savannah sat up like a shot. She looked around. She was home. Not her new home, but back in the modern times. She stood up, she looked at her clothes- _

_The was nothing on her! Nothing but... fur?!_

_She saw her reflection in front of her. _

_A saber tooth tiger..._

_But then her reflection changed to a sloth._

_"EW!" Said Savannah. But then it disappeared again, back to her old self. Her vision went dark. She felt a warm light behind her. She turned and saw a creepy sloth with animal robes and stone jewellery sitting by a fire, throwing dust and stones into it. Savannah rubbed her eyes._

_"Granny?" _

_The sloth looked at her._

_"Who's Granny?" Asked the sloth._

_"God... I must be dreaming..." Said Savannah in her head. This sloth sure looked like Granny sloth, and sounded like her too!_

_"Come here girl, come to the light and let get a peek at you! I've been expecting you for a long time." Said the sloth. Savannah came to the light, and the sloth jumped to search Savannah up and down._

_"You've been... expecting me?" She said._

_"Since the last time I saw ya as a wee new born, yes." Said the sloth. Savannah didn't understand what this lady was saying._

_"I knew you would be coming soon. To fix the past you lost." Said the sloth. _

_"My past?" _

_The sloth gave her a good whip across the head._

_"Hello Polly? This your past alarm clock!" Said the sloth._

_"Ow! What are you anyway? Some kind of a shawmun?" Asked Savannah._

_"Shaw **woman**!" Said Shaw woman._

_"OK! Just don't hurt me!" Said Savannah. The Shaw woman just shook her head._

_"I ain't like that crazy mammoth girl!" Said Shaw woman._

_Savannah sighed with relief._

_"Alright lets just get to business. Let's just say that you weren't supposed to be in modern times. You were supposed to be here. With those animals, and that pretty Sloth!" Said Shaw woman, adding a tad of sass at the 'Pretty Sloth'. _

_"OK... What do you mean I don't belong__ in the modern times?" Said Savannah._

_"No time to explain child! But you need to find a way to get along with that mammoth who gave you that eye." Said Shaw woman._

_"What? Manny?!" Said Savannah._

_"Got a problem with that kid?" Said Shaw woman._

_"Yes, BIG problem! I can't just stick to him in a snap!" Said Savannah._

_"I send you, the mammoth, the smelly sloth, the rats, and the boy saber on a journey. You must defeated an old enemy of theirs, and bond with the mammoth to achieve the true animal in you..." Shaw woman began to fade away._

_"Wait come back! What is the quest I have to take!" Called Savannah._

_"You'll find out kid! Very, very soon!" Shaw woman disappeared, darkness behind her. Savannah sat there in the dark calling for Peaches, Shira, Diego, Ellie... even Manny for all she cared! She just wanted someone there._

_"Help! Help... Help... Help..." She kept calling. Until she saw 7 different mammoths come at her, trunks swinging..._

_"NO!"_

* * *

**_Reality_**

"Savannah, wake up!"

Savannah jumped up and hugged a furry thing in front of her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Savannah... Can't breath!" Said a voice.

"Ellie?"

Savannah slowly climbed out. Everyone was awake, surrounding her tent.

"We heard you screaming and we all woke up. What's wrong?" Said Peaches, coming close to her new friend.

Savannah was breathing heavily, sweating and was shaking. Diego put a paw on Savannah's shoulder.

"It was only a bad dream kido. It's OK." Said Diego.

"It was awful..."

Shira looked really concerned now.

"Maybe you should sleep near Diego and I." Said Shira.

"Come on Shira. She's not a baby." Said Manny. Shira ignored him.

"Come on Savannah." Said Shira, in a soft motherly tone. Savannah nodded and moved over near to the spot where Shira and Diego slept. Shira and Diego nodded at everyone. Signalling them to get to sleep. And they all did. Shira and Diego sat up until Savannah's Jade orb's finally closed.

Up above them was 2 vultures called Venice and Vulgar.

"Alright! Boss is gonna love this! We found the sabers he was looking for!" Said Venice.

"But they have that pink sloth creature with them. Maybe the boss wants her as well?" Said Vulgar. The Vultures nodded at each other with an evil sneer and flew off into the night.

* * *

**Wowsa! 1 of the Longest chapters I've ever written! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**What was the dream trying to tell Savannah?**

**What is the ques****t?**

**Who is Venice and Vulgar?**

**Will Manny learn to accept Savannah for who she is?**

**Chapter 9 coming up!**

**Hope ya like it so far!**

**R&R and tell me what you think!**

**~Peace out Peeps!~**


	9. The Next Day

Chapter 9

***Meanwhile.***

A monkey crawled onto an ice plate, gasping wildly for air and wincing in pain by the bites that the siren gave him. It was now night time, and his flying friends haven't come back yet from their little mission yet. He sat there for a while, looking at the sky for a while.

"I'll get them back..."

"Well, looks like lunch came to us boys," said a voice.

The monkey turned and saw that he was surrounded by several shadows. The biggest and tallest shadow stepped forward, limping a little.

"Please, I ask for mercy..." pleaded the Monkey. The leader laughed.

"Why should we give you mercy you old sea scum?"

"I need to live! I need to seek revenge on these sabers and Mammoths-!"

The shadow stepped closer, as if he was interested. The others looked at one another.

"Sabers? Mammoths? What are their names?" asked the leader shadow.

"The Mammoth is called Manny. One of the sabers was one of my mates from my ship called Shira," said the monkey.

The shadow stood still at the name.

"Shira... go on..."

" And the other... he was... Niego? Piego? No that's not right..."

"How about _Diego_?" Suggested the leader shadow.

"That's it! He kidnapped Shira and made her turn against me."

"Hmm..." The leader thought for a moment, but all was interrupted because voices were heard from the sky.

"SIR!" called a voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw 2 vultures.

"Venice! Vulgar!" Said the Monkey.

"We found them boss! They and their herd made their way to the hyrax island! They are still there!" Said Venice.

The monkey silently celebrated.

"Revenge is near..." He said to the Vultures.

"But they have a human with them sir," said Vulgar. The monkey and shadows looked at them.

"Human? They were killed by the island collapsing..." said one of the smaller shadows.

"But this one is from the modern times," said Venice.

"Or what ever you call it," said Venice and Vulgar at the same time.

"What is her name?" Asked the monkey.

"Savannah sir. Looks a bit like... I'd say a teenager?" Said Vulgar.

The shadow leader looked back at the other shadow behind him.

"Excuse us for one moment please," said the leader. He turned to the other shadows.

"We have to get that human! She is what we have been looking for since Diego turned his back on his own pack!" Said the leader. A small twitchy shadow tilted its head a little to the side.

"But it was that other kid who we were looking form not this 'Savannah' kid." Said the twitchy one.

"For once I agree with him," said the fat one.

"Diego never knew this but..." he started to whisper things. The other figures gasped and chuckled evilly.

"This is going to be sweet..." said the 2nd tallest one.

They all nodded at each other and turned to the monkey and vultures.

"Listen monkey man, we'll help," said the fat one.

"YES- Wait, what?"

The leader stepped closer once more, and the monkey could now see green eyes.

"Why do you want to help?" he questioned the shadow.

He was curious.

"Lets just say I have more to do about that Diego." the other shadow gave an evil laugh. The monkey smiled.

He was now very interested about this sweet bitter revenge.

"Well, since we'll be working together, my name is Captain Gutt," He shook the leaders paw.

"And yours?" he asked the leader.

The leader smiled evilly in the dark.

"The names Soto..."

* * *

***The Next Day***

Nothing was said much about last night's encounter the next day. Ellie decided not to talk about that subject and asked Sid about his night with Sarah - Jane.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you Sid! How did it go last night with Sarah - Jane?" Asked Ellie. Sid smiled, nice and big.

"Sarah - Jane likes me! She wants to meet me again sometime!" Sid declared.

"Well good luck with tomorrow Uncle Sid," said Peaches. Sid kept shaking Savannah's hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" He kept saying.

"OK Sid! My arm has to stay in it's socket thank you!" She said.

Crash and Eddie were still laughing about the wet situation Savannah was in with Sid last night.

"Still it was a great success," said Crash.

"Yeah! When you said 'SURENDER!' and then Sid said 'NEVER!' I was at the point of wetting myself!" Said Eddie, wiping a laughing tear away.

Everyone looked at him and shifted at least 10 centimetres away from him, just to be sure.

Savannah smiled, but Shira and Diego weren't fooled. They could sense that she was still a little shaken from the dream she in-countered with last night.

"Besides all the screaming, crying, whining, whinging, and me getting wet in the progress. I'd say that it was worth it for Sid finally having a girl for himself," she began.

"And she isn't the type who has low standards or sense of smell either," said Manny, eating some Logan berries. Sid looked at little offended.

"Manny!" Ellie gave him a warning look.

"No I agree with you Manny. It's just I always thought if a sloth did smell it meant they were single..."

"So now you know, Stinky means hitched, or in your case, I don't want no lover. And Good smell means single and your ready to mingle!" Said Diego.

"And your little victory shout showed a bit of success Savannah," said Peaches, quickly moving on the subject. Savannah turned her head slightly to the left, winking at Peaches while making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"It's what I do when I do something successful," said Savannah.

"I'd do the same if she was gone..." Manny muttered. But luckily no one heard. Then Diego and Shira stood up.

"Well we are going to hunt for antelopes and gazelle's for our lunch," said Shira, rubbing noses with Diego.

"See ya later," said Diego. Then Savannah stood up.

"Can I come too?" She asked in a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. Everyone looked at her uncertainly.

"But your a human, you can't hunt..." said Sid.

"Actually humans have a good skill when it comes to hunting Sid." Said Manny. Ellie was very surprized by his remark. So was Peaches and Savannah. Diego and Shira looked at each other.

"Sure," said Shira, smiling.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a extra paw, or in Savannah's case, _hand_ to help Shira and I with our lunch. Come on then," said Diego.

"Can I come too?" Asked Sid.

"Not a chance," said Diego.

Sid drooped, but then he saw Sarah-Jane come into the clearing.

"Sidie poo! Where are you my smart wise slothstine!" She called. Sid jumped up.

"Chance of plan," he whispered to Diego. Then he shouted back; "Coming my darling!" Then he tripped and landed flat on his face. Granny tugged at Savannah's arm. Savannah knew she was trying to tell her something and bent down to granny's level.

"Here's a little taste of advice; Never put _wise, smart, _or _man_ in the same sentence. Sidney is a great example!" She whispered. Savannah laughed lightly.

"Are you ready to come with us?" Asked Shira. Savannah nodded and ran along with them to catch lunch.

* * *

**BAM! Finally! I finished it! Hope you like it! **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	10. Hunting the Antelopes

Chapter 10

Diego, Shira and Savannah made it to a small clearing within a matter minutes. There were antelopes there in the field, munching on grass. They hid behind bushes, as Diego explained the plan to Shira and Savannah, but it wasn't good...

"Diego, if you don't minding me asking; How is _river dancing_ going to catch antelopes?" Asked Savannah.

"I thought it would be a good idea..." Diego replied.

"But do you even _know _what River dancing is?"

"Of course I know!"

"Then where is it from?"

"Well..."

"Oh yeah... it's the ice age, you don't have countries... you'll probably think it's dancing in a river. But it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I know what it is, but I can't river dance because I don't know it-"

Shira cleared her throat.

"Talk about river dancing later, we need a pl..." She swayed.

"We need a..." Her vision was going blurry.

"Shira... you don't look so good..." Savannah pointed out.

"It's OK, I'm fine."

But she swayed again.

"OK, you need to sit down and rest-" Diego started

"I'm fine honestly!" Said Shira, sounding a little annoyed. Diego knew this was annoying her but he wanted her to be safe.

"You keep swaying Shira, like Savannah said, you don't look well, you can sit here or go back."

Shira rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, he was being very clingy and over protective lately just because she has been a _little _sick. But she sat down behind a bush to watch them. Savannah looked at the tree just above the antelopes.

"Hey, I got an idea.." And she whispered Diego the plan...

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

As the Antelopes continued to munch, Savannah secretly climbed up the tree, with a vine tied around her stomach. Diego was behind the tree as well, waiting for his queue.

"Now..." He whispered up the tree.

Then without warning, Savannah suddenly fell out of the tree.

"AH!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Shira stared in horror as Savannah hug there, as if she was dead. The Antelopes were completely taken by surprize.

"Wah-"

But then Diego jumped out, with a deep, but very loud roar escaping his lips.

Shira started to sway again.

"Savannah's right... I don't feel-"

Then she felt something coming up her throat, she quickly ran into a bush close by, but it was sound proof, and she threw up. Shira was breathing really heavy, then she threw up again another 2 times.

" What's wrong with me..." she thought.

She kept thinking about this as she quickly, but cautiously made her way back, she pretended it didn't happen and ran out, it was the perfect time to be running out anyway, because some of the Antelopes escaped, but one lost the battle. Diego jumped about in celebration around his reward.

"Savannah!" Shira called.

Diego looked behind and saw Savannah still hanging there limply by the vine **(Tied to the stomach, NOT the neck!) **

"Diego what were you thinking-" Shira started.

Then Savannah opened her eyes and hooted with laughter.

"Savannah! Don't do that again!"

"Hooray! We got lunch Shira!" She said.

"I can see that, but please don't do that again! That scared me!"

"Alright Shira take it easy, gosh you act like her mother!"

"OK OK, but I have to say, it was better then Diego's idea of River dancing."

"Now can you tell me about what River dancing really is?" He asked.

So on the way back, as Savannah carried their lunch, she told them about a country in the modern times called 'Ireland' **(:D)** and what river dancing really is.

* * *

When they got back to the others, Shira went straight to Ellie.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you about something... in private..." she said.

Ellie smiled.

"Sure, come with me,"

So Ellie took Shira further into the forest, away from Diego and the others.

"What did you need to talk to me about Shira?" Ellie questioned.

"There is something wrong with me Ellie,"

Ellie raised an eyebrow

" I've feeling nauseous lately Ellie, my vision was going blurry, I was swaying, and I threw up today 3 times-"

Then she felt some sharp pain in her stomach.

" Ow..." she whispers.

Ellie eyes widened.

" What is it?" Shira asked desperately.

" Shira... the ony way to tell you is... the answer to your problem is code blue! Or Pink!"

"What are you talking about woman!" Shira said.

"Shira..."

Ellie took a deep breath, before saying two words that made Shira heart stop.

"Your pregnant!"

* * *

**OK guys! There is chapter 10!**

**Oh! Shira got a heart stopper there! Oh she did!**

**And I wonder why Diego choose river dancing his plan before Savannah suddenly got a better idea...**

**Anyways I won't b able to update within the next week or two course I'm going in holiday and I don't think there is WiFi where I'm staying, so it'll be a week or so before I start updating again :-) :-) :-) :-) **

**Please R&R!**


	11. Savannah Reveals All

Chapter 11

Shira felt her heart stop immediately.

"Pregnant..." She whispered.

"Uh yeah! Obviously!" Said Ellie. Shira swayed and leaned against the nearby tree.

"Are you OK Shira..." Questioned Ellie.

Shira's eyes started to swell with tears. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I can't believe this..."

Ellie remained silent. Shira kept whispering 'I can't believe this...' countless times. But then she looked at Elllie.

"I'm worried about the cub Ellie! I don't even know how to look after one!"

"You have me! I _did _have experience! And i'm sure your mom taught you as a cub-"

"My mother died when I was young Ellie. I had no one to teach me how to be a mother. Yes I had my father but he didn't teach me anything at all but to hunt..."

But Shira shook her head and pushed that thought aside and thought of the other problem;

"Diego..."

"What's wrong? I'm sure he will be a great dad-"

"What was he going to say about this? Is he going to go off and leave me to look after the cub myself?"

"Shira!"

Ellie sounded really serious as her trunk gripped Shira right shoulder really tightly.

"I will not let Diego do that to you if he tries to leave you. But I doubt that. He _loves _you Shira! I wouldn't even think he would leave you!"

Shira shook so Ellie's trunk would let go of her shoulder, but Ellie was still holding on, but not as tight. Ellie sighed and looked calm instead of serious.

"Look," she said with a small sigh "I was the same when I was expecting Peaches. I thought the same before Manny found out-"

Shira looked astonished.

"But Manny is so protective! He won't even let Peaches go to get a drink without panicking!"

"Well because he lost h-"

Ellie stopped.

"Lost what?" Shira asked.

"Nothing." Ellie said quickly. But then she smiled.

"And there is no need to worry about Diego. Question is when are you going to tell him?"

Shira thought for a moment.

"When I feel it's the right time." She said simply.

And they smiled at each other and went back to the others, vowing that they were not to tell anyone about their conversation.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Savannah built a fire to cook her successful catch with Diego. Granny, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Manny were there too. Said was still out with Sarah - Jane.

"And so my dear Diego," she said. "that's River dancing."

"Wow, that sounded really cool!" Diego said with a grin. Savannah smiled too.

"I really enjoyed today Diego. Thanks. It was the best fun I had since... well ever!"

"Glad you like it Savannah. I hope we can do it more often. Shira would like that too."

Savannah smiled at the ground.

"Shira sounded so protective when she thought I was actually dead! Sounded like my mother as you call it!"

"Well I think she cares about you... so do I..."

Savannah felt touched. She didn't want to say this to Diego but she wanted to so badly.

_Well you two are like parents to me..._

Diego looked at the sizzling antelope on the fire.

"Why can't you eat it raw?" He questioned.

"If I eat it raw, I could die or very ill from food poisoning." She said. Diego looked surprised.

"But I don't even get sick when I eat it..."

"Well your an animal, you have to eat raw,"

Diego nodded.

"But if I was Saber like you and Shira, then I'd be able to eat it raw. But am I a saber?"

Diego shook his head. But the aroma was killing his taste buds and his stomach started to rumble thanks to the smell.

" Well can I try some un-raw?"

Savannah smiled.

"Sure, but the word is 'cook'. There is no such word as un-raw."

She looked at everyone else.

"Would _ you _like to try some guys?" She asked.

Everyone shook their heads, Manny if gagged.

"We are not meat eaters Savannah, but thanks for the offer." Said Peaches.

Savannah smiled.

"OK." She said.

She turned and continued to watch her meat.

A few minutes later, the meat was ready, and Shira had Ellie came back. Diego got up and rubbed noses with Shira.

"You OK now Shira?" He asked. Shira nodded slowly, not ready to tell her boyfriend the news just yet. She sniffed the air. Something was different about the air's aroma.

" What is that lovely smell?" She wondered out loud. Diego pointed over at Savannah.

" She un-rawed-"

"The word is 'cooked' Diego, not , 'un-rawed'" Corrected Savannah.

" OK, OK, she cooked the antelope we caught today. It's tastes good! Come try some," said Diego. And Shira did. And she liked it too.

After the meal, everyone had a nap. And Savannah had another scary dream...

* * *

**_Dream scape..._**

_Savannah saw the shaw woman again._

_"Oh it's you again!" She said._

_ Savannah wasn't sure if she was being nice or this lady didn't want her there, it was hard to tell._

_" What am I doing here?" Savannah asked._

_The shaw woman licked her lips so she could speak, but it was also getting saliva everywhere._

_"It's going to happen."_

_Savannah raised an eyebrow._

_ "What is?" She asked._

_"Well two things are going to happen."_

_One claw went up at the shaw-woman's head level._

_" One. Your inner animal will come soon,"_

_Another claw came up._

_"The bond between you and fat boy will come very, very soon."_

_A third claw went up._

_"And the journey will take place, but it'll"_

_Savannah stopped her there._

_"You said two things are going to happen. Not three!"_

_Shaw-woman narrowed her eyes._

_"Sure you asking for me to hurt you? You better not, because I can hurt a lot more then the mammoth! Let me finish!"_

_ Savannah nodded quickly._

_ Shaw-woman sighed._

_"And it'll be different. The mammoth needs to get your trust and you need his, because you'll be gone from your real parents if you don't get your hairless kester in there and bond with him!"_

_Savannah froze at the words _'real parents'.

_"What do you mean by 'real parents' ?"_

_Shaw-woman clammed her mouth shut._

_" Oppsy daisy! Did it again! Gotta go! But remember what I told you..._

Darkness...

* * *

** Reality...**

Savannah woke up screaming. Everyone jumped up, Manny glared at Savannah.

" What is with all the screaming!" He shouted.

Savannah said nothing but looked at the ground in shame. Diego and Shira took her side immediately.

"Give a break Manny!" Said Diego firmly. Manny glared at him too.

"Stop taking her side! Why would you meet some weird kid, who magically appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly act like your her dad!"

Peaches kept telling her dad to shut up. So did Ellie, but Manny ignored them. Diego and Shira started to get angry.

" Well maybe their are some animals here that actually _like_ her." Shira said.

"Unlike you!" Said Savannah. Everyone stared a her in surprise, even Manny.

"When I first came here, you didn't want me here when you first caught site of me! You didn't give me a chance to show you what I'm like! OK, I didn't try to gain you trust but these dream I've been having are telling me that I have the chance to find my real parents!"

Manny glared at her again.

" All the humans here are dead!"

"Well the dreams have also told me that I don't belong in the modern times!"

Savannah was boiling over with rage. So was Manny.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You don't belong down here! Go back to all your little friend up in your world of craziness!"

"I wish I could! But no one wants me up there! My so called 'parents' died when I was a baby,"

Everyone gasped. Manny was now starting to wish that he kept his mouth shut. Savannah let a single tear drop.

"I could speak to animals there. Everyone thought I was nuts. That's why I can understand you all. I was living on the streets for years, stealing what I needed, and getting animals like rats and dogs and cats to steal for me. I never had a real family. But when I met you all, I felt like I was home. And then these dreams came along, telling me that everything I thought that was my life wasn't meant to be. A lie! Was I meant to be here with a mammoth goes around trying to become a serial killer while his family welcomes me with open trunks or paws or claws. Why you be like them?"

Savannah finally broke in tears and ran away. Peaches and Eliie went after her.

Manny was gobsmacked by what Savannah had just said. Diego and Shira was too. Then Said came you of nowhere.

"Hey guys," he said. He looked at their expressions, laughing at granny's expression. Her eyes were bulging and her choppers (teeth) were on the ground.

"What did I miss?" He said.

Everyone just stared at one another, and then at Manny.

None of them had words that could express what they had just encountered. Especially the guilty mammoth.

But all they could really say was that he missed out so much.

* * *

**OK guys there is chapter 11 really hope you all like it!**

**And yes I am back from my holidays! I did I would never ever picture myself to do; Horse riding!**

** Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Talking By The Fire's Blaze

Chapter 12

Manny felt guilt leaning on his shoulders all day. Diego and Shira ran after Savannah after they told Sid that "You missed sooooo much!".

Manny felt even more guilty when he saw the pain and sorrow in Savannah's Jade Green eyes when she came back.

They were red and puffy and she had the hiccups too. Diego and Shira looked like they were crying a little too. And they certainly weren't talking to Manny. Neither was Granny, Peaches (Who was still in tears), Crash, and Eddie. Sid and Ellie were the only one's who spoke to him. Sid knew nothing of the situation. But Ellie was going to try and convince Manny to apologize.

Manny sighed with shame and guilt when he heard Ellie talk about it.

"I know Ellie, but I can't imagine that she'll forgive me for what I said,"

Ellie frowned at him.

"Yes but you've got to try!"

"I know Ellie!" Manny sighed. "I'll apologize to her tonight, when everyone is asleep." He added.

* * *

**That night...**

Diego and Shira looked at Savannah worriedly. She hasn't spoken to neither of them all day. She did speak to _anyone_ all day, not even Peaches. She just sat there, staring into space, while her eyes welled up again in tears. She gave hateful glares at Manny, who was trying not to notice them. There she was now, just staring at the fire as it flickered and crackled, casting a warm orange beam on her pale skin, causing her to look a bit like an orange. Ellie kept exchanging glances at Shira and then at Diego. Shira knew Ellie wanted her to tell Diego about her 'little' secret.

Shira nodded and scooted up to Savannah slightly, clearing her throat.

"You OK?" She whispered.

This made Ellie roll her eyes. Shira _knew _that Ellie wanted her to tell Diego about the secret. But Shira pretended that Ellie was trying to tell her that she was to comfort their human friend instead of blurting out about her pregnancy to Diego. And besides, Shira thought comforting Savannah was the most important subject now.

Savannah's eyes shifted to Shira's direction, her head turning a little to the right, where Shira was sitting. Her eyes looked at the ground for a split second, then she slowly nodded, her pain hidden behind the tiny smile she gave. Shira wasn't fully convinced but nodded back anyway. There was a long, awkward silence, nothing but glaring coming from Savannah to Manny. Ellie cleared her throat.

"Perhaps it's time for bed," she said quickly. Everyone nodded. Savannah hugged her knees, back to staring at the fire.

"You coming Savannah?" Asked Diego. Savannah shook her head.

"In a while?" Shira asked. Savannah nodded. Manny nodded at Ellie, as if to say;

_This is my chance._

Ellie nodded back and smiled at Savannah sweetly.

"Goodnight Savannah." She said.

Savannah looked up at her and nodded. Obviously saying 'good night' too, but not in words. Peaches gave her a pat on the shoulder and followed her mother. Everyone slowly got up and went too, but Shira held Diego back.

"Diego... I need to tell you something... alone," she said, looking at Ellie. Ellie smiled back and disappeared into the shadows with the others. Diego smiled.

"OK, sure." He said. And he and Shira went the other direction.

Manny and Savannah were alone.

* * *

** With Shira and Diego...**

Shira took Diego to a deep part of the trees and cherubs. Shira shaking all over with her nerves.

_I gotta tell him... _she kept reminding herself in her mind.

Diego saw her shaking a little and stopped her there on the spot.

"What is it Shira?" He asked. Shira gulped.

"First of all, I want know one thing: Do you love me?"

Diego looked surprised.

" What kind of question is that? Of course!" He exclaimed.

" Will you always?"

"Yes!"

"After what 'm about to tell you will you still love me?"

"What. Is it Shira?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Diego heart stopped so quickly he nearly dropped dead.

" What..."

Shira gulped again, tears forming.

"You're going to be a dad Diego..." she said. Diego's eyes widened. As quick as a flash, he fainted.

* * *

**With Manny an Savannah...**

Savannah narrowed her eyes at Manny when Diego and Shira left. She covered her eye that was once black and purple, and watched the fire. Manny slowly and cautiously scooted up to Savannah, and when he was close enough, he dumped his bum on the ground. Savannah said nothing and scooted a centimetre or two away from him, making a little 'hm!' noise as she parked her bum firmly on the ground too. Manny laughed lightly. Savannah turned her head to the mammal's direction, one eye brow raised and looking curious.

"What are you laughing about?" She mumbled for the first time that day.

"It was like you were doing an impression of me. I'm like that when I am r-e-a-l-l-y grumpy."

"Which I can predict is all the time?"

Savannah was actually talking to him properly now.

Manny blushed under the thick fur.

"Heh... pretty much..." He smile disappeared as he cleared his throat.

"Listen Savannah, I'm really sorry about today. The way I acted towards you," he gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry about not letting myself get to know you properly. And giving you the black eye." He looked at Savannah, who had her whole body turned his direction, and she was hugging her knees, listening to his every word.

"And..." he inhaled some air before he continued. "I feel you pain."

Savannah looked uncertain about that. But she unhooked her arms, scooted closer to Manny and then linked her arms again.

"How do you feel my pain? Did _you_ find out you didn't belong in the ice age? Did _you_ lose your non real parents?"

Manny shook his head.

" No, but I lost my wife and child years ago."

Both of Savannah's eyebrows raised when she heard this. She looked at Peaches and Ellie, who were hanging upside down, sleeping soundly.

Manny saw her glance that way.

"Ellie is my second wife, and Peaches is my second child. Hunters killed my other wife and child. I thought I was going to die alone, but then I met Ellie. And then. We had Peaches. After what happened to my first wife and kid, I swore I'd protect my family,"

He took another inhale and looked at the moon and stars above him. Savannah did the same.

"So you see, that's why I'm over protective with Peaches, I just want her to be safe..."

Savannah was taken back by Manny's story.

"Wow... I didn't realize how dangerous it was down here with the hunters. And I thought I had it bad up in the modern times." She said quietly, but it was loud enough for Manny to hear.

Ellie must of heard it too, because she smiled in her sleep.

Manny scratched the back of his neck

" So..." Manny started. "Are we friends n-"

But he was interrupted when Savannah suddenly jumped and hugged him.

"Yes. And I'm sorry too. I should if tried harder to bond with you'" she said. Manny smiled as he used his trunk to hug her back.

"Your actually not a bad kid after all Savannah. I was wrong about you all along."

Savannah smiled as they broke the hug, but then a voice made them stop dead.

"_T__hat's_ because you have _no idea_ who she really is."

Manny's heart stopped.

"And don't forget your old kitty friend too Mammoth."

Manny's eyes widened as he and Savannah back away as two oh so familiar figures came to them. They gasped at the sight of one if the figures.

Savannah felt like she was going to faint.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you all liked it!**

**Yay! Manny and Savannah made up and bonded at last! Like that lady from Savannah's dreams said! And Shira spilt the beans to Diego!**

**But who are the 'oh so familiar figures?**

** What will Manny and Savannah do?**

**What is Diego going to say!**

**Find out in Chapter 13**


	13. Defeat

**(Oh and BTW, you may see something unexpected in this... Though I am not good at that kind of stuff...)**

* * *

Chapter 13

**With Diego and Shira...**

Diego, started to regain conscious. Shira was standing by his side, her face hovering over his.

"You OK?" She asked softly.

"No... I feel light headed..." He replied.

He stood up slowly and shook his head, so it would feel less light.

"I had the strangest dream... in it, you told me that you were going to have a cub! How funny is that!"

Shira stared at Diego, eyes big and mouth shut tight. First off, she was afraid of telling him it was real and he would faint again. And secondly, she was trying her hardest not to laugh because _Diego_ sounded like he was had gone loopitiy doop!

"It's real Diego..."

Diego looked like he was going to faint again. His mouth was agape and he was breathing deeply.

Shira slowly blinked her eyes twice, trying to stop the tears.

"If you don't was to be the dad... that's fine..."She said. She turned to leave.

"Shira wait!"

Shira stopped, and turned her head back to Diego.

"Of _course _I want to be the dad! I wouldn't leave you just because your pregnant!"

Shira turned fully around as Diego came closer, until their noses touched and heads were closed.

"I _will _be there for you _and _the cub. I _want _to be a dad. I always wanted to be one. And I wouldn't be a dad to anyone else's -"

"Oh Diego!"

Shira rubbed noses with Diego, letting the tears fall. Diego smiled. But then he thought about Savannah was drooped.

"What wrong Diego?" Shira asked, wiping the tears away.

"I was thinking about Savannah... I really like her Shira. She's great fun to be around... and is so kind and generous..."

Shira smiled at this too.

"Same with me Diego... And after what happened with her and Manny, when she said her 'so called parents died'... I reflected on when you I told me I sounded like a mom on the field with the antelope... Maybe this could be a change to her future Diego... Maybe we could, you know..."

Diego nodded, smiling too.

"Shira, I know what your trying to say. Maybe we could look after Savannah like we were her parents... but I don't think she will-"

But all came to short when they heard someone going 'AHHHHHHH!' and 'GET THEM OFF!'

They looked at each other.

That wasn't someone from the herd...

Then they heard Savannah screaming 'MANNY!'

They stood there, still as stone. Then they heard a soft, but loud enough to hear 'THUD'. They stare at each other in fear when they hear savannah scream for help. As her pleading begans to fade and disappear, there were sounds of voices coughing, and two very familiar cackles of triumph.

Diego and Shira stared at each other again, and ran back to the others.

* * *

**With Savannah, Manny, and the two figures. _(Before the screaming and such.)_**

Savannah felt sick when she saw the two figures reveal themselves from the darkness.

There was an ape with a lots of matted fur dangling from his chin like a beard. And the fur on his head stood up and point out 3 ways like some kind of pirate hat, and his teeth were yellow, almost _gold_.

But the other figure was twice as scary as the glow from the fire caught _his _face.

He had one huge scar coming from the top of his eye, that went straight down, right over his eye, and stopped at his chin. He had scars all across his sides and back, and there was a huge bald spots, the size of a giant icicles, all on his side, but those patches were covered with haunting permanent scars.

"So... _your _this 'Savannah' we've been told about..." Said Gutt. Savannah narrowed her eyes. She didn't know this guy or the Saber, but she could sense that they couldn't be trusted.

Manny just shook his head in disbelief, as they both kept stepping back slowly as the figures came closer.

"This _can't_ be _real_..." He said over and over.

Both the ape and the Saber smirked evilly.

"Oh and it's going to get _beyond _from real my mammoth friend..." said the ape, his smirks was getting wider. Savannah turned her head to Manny as they continued stepping back.

"Manny... who are these guys..." she said. Manny said nothing. Instead he uses his trunk and pulls Savannah up and sat her on the highest branch he could reach for on the tree behind them.

"Manny, I wanna help you-"

"No, it's not safe." Said Manny.

He turned to the Ape and the Saber.

"What do you want, _Gutt and Soto._" Manny said in anger.

Gutt smiled an evil, but yet a convincing smile of trust.

"We're not going to harm you _or _your family Manny. All we want is the human and we'll be on our way..."

Savannah ever slow slowly, bit by bit, started to climb up the tree, hoping and hoping they won't attack her or Manny.

"We don't _have _Roshan any more."

Soto shook his head.

"For a big mammal with a big brain you can be ever so stupid at times."

Manny narrowed his eyes.

"You see," Gutt began. "We really need the kid. So if this Savannah could be such a dear and come down..."

He was calling up to the tree at the part he added, and then started to speak quieter. So Savannah started to climb further up the tree. She climbed and climbed, until she hid amongst the leaves and berries. She looked down and saw Soto making a special kind of growl, and then 3 other Sabers came out of the shadows, followed by a kangaroo and a rabbit, but not the fuzzy cutie pie kind! Savannah also felt the tree branch vibrate. But not as if it was going to break, but if someone was on it too, frightened. She looked to her right and saw her little squirrel she met in the modern world!

She stared at him.

"Hey! I met you before!" She exclaimed in a whisper. The little squirrel looked at her for a moment and jumped into her arms. He looked down and pointed at Manny and this Soto and Gutt and some other guys. Savannah looked down too.

"What can we do? I see what cats are like in the modern world. When they start prowling like that, it's get-your-kester-outta-there-time! But these aren't little cats!"

But the squirrel jumped out of her arms and perched there on the branch, with a berry. He pointed at the berry and then at his throat. He mimed throwing the berry at Soto. Then he puffed out his cheeks and stuck his other arm out and crammed it at his face and waved it around as if he was an elephant, and shuffled on the spot. He looked at Savannah, nodding his head fast, as if to say; "Get what I mean?"

But Savannah said nothing, she just stared at him, eyebrows were up so far, they camouflaged into her hair.

"So your saying," she started. She took a deep breath and added;

"Stuff berries down your throat and throw some down that _Soto's_ throat so Manny could do Party Rock 'Everyday I'm Shuffling'? What kind of plan is that!"

The squirrel slapped palmed his face, sighing. He repeated this act again when Savannah said another of 'What-I-Think-Your-Saying' game. But this one was so _stupid, _he did something that he had never _ever _done in his life: **(Or in our case, the movies!)**

_**Talk!**_

"No! You got it all wrong! Pretend this berry is me, you _throw _me at that Saber and the ape, I'll go all crazy, so _you_ and Manny can escape! Get what I'm saying! Oh, and the names Scrat if you are wondering what it was..." said Scrat. **(Imagine Ricky Gervais in a chipmunk voice, with the accent and all! That's Scrat!)**

Savannah's mouth dropped, her eyebrows still hidden in her hair. Scrat looked at her.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Savannah shook her head slowly, mouth still open.

"Well then throw me at him! If you wanna see your fat friend alive again!" He said in a haste. Savannah nodded and picked him up and hurtled him towards Soto and Gutt. Then suddenly, ten other Squirrels suddenly jumped out. Soto and Gutt and the others had a huge double take when the squirrel and all his little friends were in front of Manny, baring their teeth and the tails bushing fast.

"What the heck are they!" Said Gutt. He was starting to step back. Manny looked up slightly and saw Savannah making her way back down. She smirked.

"Oh them? Just the S-A-K-A-C-R-D." Said Manny simply.

"The what?" Asked the bunny.

"Don't you know? The Saber-Ape-Kangaroo-And-Crazy-Rabbit-Devourers?" He said.

Scrat lets out a loud "ATTACK!"

All the squirrels went crazy, attacking Soto, Gutt and their gang as Savannah and Manny made a run for it. They found the others making their way to the fire, to see what was going on.

"Did dad say-" Peaches started.

"No time for that! RUN!" Said Savannah.

"What? Why?" Asked Crash.

Manny looked at Ellie with fear.

"Gutt and Soto."

Ellie was staring too, but not into Manny's eyes. Savannah turned, hearing something behind. So did everyone else. Then Savannah mouth 'O my god!' when Soto and Gutt came out, looking unharmed. Soto came closer to Savannah. And Gutt was holding these weird pinky brownish purple berries.

"Nightie night Mammoth!" He sniggered. He threw them to the ground as Soto grabbed Savannah with his big paws.

"MANNY!" She screamed. But Manny and the others fell to the ground, coughing.

"Savannah..." Manny whispered.

"Let's go." said Soto. So he, Gutt, and their new prisoner disappeared into the night.

Leaving Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and the other, in a sleepy tizzy.

* * *

Diego and Shira continued to run. They made to where the fire was. But their was nothing but Squirrels everywhere, knocked out. Scrat was staggering this way and that, until he tried to stand still in front of Diego and Shira.

"Hey I remember you!" Said Diego. "You're the squirrel who can't-"

"Mammoth... girl gone thata-way..."

"Talk..." Diego slowly finished.

Scrat grabbed a truff of Diego's fur on his chest.

"We lost... WE HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! VICTORY IS NOT OURS!"

"OK... byer some creepy squirrel we don't know..." Said Diego. Then Scrat fell flat on his face, one finger still pointing in the direction Manny and Savannah ran moments earlier.

They continued to run and found Manny and the other, struggling to get up.

"Help! HELP! My body is now jelly!" Shouted Granny in distress.

"We _all _need help Granny!" said Peaches.

So Diego and Shira tried to help them up.

"Where's Savannah Manny?" Asked Shira as Diego pulled him onto all fours again.

"They got her... We gotta save her!" Said Manny.

"Who has her?!" Asked Shira in panic.

"Some mangled monkey and some scared Saber!" said Peaches. Diego and shira's jaw dropped.

They both knew who the 'Mangled Monkey' was, but out of them all, only Diego, Manny, and Sid knew who the 'Scared Saber' was...

And now they were to fight once more, in order to save Savannah.

* * *

**Phew! **

**Another long Chapter finished! **

**Sorry I took so long! **

**Been busy!**

**It was my birthday on Monday and then I lost an uncle so I was kinda busy with that!**

**And I have a question;**

**Do you guys honestly _like_ this story?**

**Coz I haven't got most of the feed back I usually get . Which is at least 4 or 5 reviews from you! Like, to me that is awesome!**

**Chapter 14 coming up, **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	14. Bonding With Raz And The Crew

Chapter 14

"Alright," Diego started. He looked around curiously before turning his head back to the Gang.

"I'll see if I can catch any source of smell that could lead us to Savannah, Gutt or Soto."

He took a deep inhale of air. It was coming to dawn, and the gang didn't sleep. All they did was look around and search for clues for any trace to find Savannah. He was not just taking these inhales in hope to pick up some scent to track down Savannah's whereabouts, he tried to calm himself down as well. Shira was pacing back and forth restlessly while everyone else sat on the ground, worrying about her safety.

Diego looked this way and that, taking more inhales... then some exhales of annoyance, glaring into the open atmosphere each way he took a whiff at.

He was worrying about Savannah too much he couldn't concentrate clearly.

Not only that, Diego felt like being a father, one of his own cubs being taken from him...

His own cub...

He and Shira's unborn cub...

They had to tell the others soon...

He shook his head at the thought he kept smelling.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

Shira looked over at Diego.

"Any scents Diego?" She asked.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

Diego shook his head.

"No," he replied with a sigh.

Shira lowered her head, and slowly turned to the others, and sat beside Ellie.

Shira was feeling the same way as Diego, like a mother, worrying abut her own cubs safety...

Her and Diego's unborn cub...

Like a close sister, Peaches was in tears when Katie, Steffie, Shaw, Ethan, Louis and Kiki popped out of nowhere. Manny jumped in surprise. He glared at them.

"Don't do that again!" He declared.

Louis put his paws up in defense.

"Sorry Manny sir..." He started, still a little scared of the mammoth. "When I heard about Savannah disappearing, I knew we had to help. So Me, Kiki and the others were hoping that we could help you guys find her." He said, lowering his paws a little at a time. Kiki and the other nodded with a 'yeah!'

"Savannah is our friend!" Said Katie.

"She saved my life! I owe her a favour!" Said Shaw, reflecting that memory by looking at his still blackened tail and be-hind.

"We are doing Whatever it takes!" Said Ethan.

"Even if it means getting in a mess or breaking a nail!" Said Steffie.

Peaches smiled, tears still falling.

"Thank you!"

Ethan held her trunk, getting a glare from Manny.

"No, thank _you_ Peaches. If it wasn't for you getting Savannah out to meet us, who knows what would've happened to Shaw!" He said.

Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, OK, enough of the sweet talk right now please. And we thank you kids for coming to help us. We're gonna need all the help we can get," she paused and looked at Shira.

"Shira has to sit out on this one."

Shira eyes shot up at Ellie.

"What?"

"You heard her Shira," said Diego, turning to his pregnant girlfriend.

"But... I gotta help! I care about Savannah too you know!" She insisted, forgetting about her pregnancy.

"Ahem? Remember code blue? Or pink?" Reminded Ellie.

Everyone else was just sitting there like _'What are they talking about?'_

"OK, is _someone_ gonna spill the gossip and tell us what is going on before I whip some kesters?" Said Granny impatiently.

"For once I agree with Granny! Spill the beans!" Said Manny.

"Shira's pregnant!" Diego finally let out.

*GASP*

* * *

**(In Savannah's dreams.)**

Darkness...

Was all that she could see...

But she could hear that voice again...

That nagity nag nag voice...

Like Granny sloth on a bad day...

Oh wait...

Granny's bad day was _everyday_.

"Shaw-woman?"

Then suddenly, her world glowed and there was Shaw-woman, looking angry into her fire.

"What you get yourself into girl? Getting kidnapped by monkey man and scarred saber?" She said, as Savannah stood up on her feet.

Yep... Bad-day for crazy Shaw-woman... probably gonna get even more crazy soon...

"I did what you told me to do! Bond with Manny. Where did I go wrong?"

Shaw-woman continued to stare into the dancing flames.

"Well getting kidnapped by them two loonies was completely off the menu!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"So now," the Shaw-woman continued. "this your last time seeing me..."

"What? Why? What if I need you again?"

"SILENCE! "

Savannah pierced her mouth shut. Shaw-woman shook her head before carrying on.

"But I'll help you through this just a bit..."

She paused to lick her lips, letting a waterfall of saliva go _splat_ on the ground, turning red like blood.

Savannah looked at this, getting a flashback from the day she came here;

_They heard a little splat on the ground beside Peaches, they looked down and saw a little red puddle. They looked up and saw Savannah starting to climb down slowly. Savannah had a bruise on her head and a scarlet fountain coming down out of her nose, and some more coming out of the top her eyebrow.._

_"Manny. What did you do? Try to kill the poor creature?" Said Sid, jumping down from Manny's back. Crash and Eddie climbed up the bark of the tree and stopped when they saw Savannah._

_"She has red water coming out of her nose." Said Crash. Eddie climbed back down and looked at the red puddle that had become bigger. He stuck his finger in it and then stuck his finger in his mouth. He spat it out._

_"It doesn't taste very nice." He said between spits._

_"It called blood." Said Savannah, jumping down to the ground..._

Then Savannah was interrupted by the Shaw-woman who continued to talk. But missed out on some of it.

"It's your time to shine! To achieve you goal! And find that inner animal inside you!"

As Savannah was about the question the last part, and to repeat the bit she missed, the Shaw-woman threw something inside the fire, and then suddenly, all kinds of animal shapes flew at her, and as they touched Savannah, they disappeared. Shaw-woman began to disappear too.

"Remember Savannah, when you feel the urge to make a sound, it'll make an animal noise, and when the right one comes along-"

But then she disappeared all together.

Do did the glow, but Savannah saw a light...

A small tiny light like if she was at the end of a tunnel...

As she ran towards the light, it got bigger and bigger, and she could hear laughter...

* * *

"Look!"

"She's waking up!"

"Make way for Gutt and Soto!"

When Savannah's eyes were fully opened, she realized that she was tied up, and she saw loads of scruffy animals and 3 Saers around her, laughing, and poking at her.

"Look at her..." Said a mangled looking badger.

"So small... So puny... Poor thing..." Said a scruffy Kangaroo.

A fuzzy looking rabbit, **(NOT CUTE! NOT Fluffy! But DANGEROUS AND FUZZY!) **poked her in the leg with a shell sword thingy.

"Ouch!" Said Savannah.

The rabbit jumped back in surprize.

"It can talk!" Said some huge sea loin thing. **(I'm referring to Flynn, just so you know in case you were wondering!)**

"Of course it can talk!" Said a gruff voice behind them.

They all moved out of the way. Savannah could see Gutt and Soto coming their way.

Gutt smiled brightly, but this was kinda freaking Savannah out.

"Hello my dear! Forget about those scurvy mates of mine! Let's extend a hand of friendship." He said, doing it himself. Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, I'm tied up. Secondly, that's your foot." She said. It was Gutt's turn to raise an eyebrow, but he smiled.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" He chuckled.

"Ain't she like the Mammoth sir?" Said a Kangaroo.

"Why yes she is Raz! Smart and intelligent!" Gutt replied.

"What mammoth... Wait... are you referring to... Manny?"

"OK, OK, enough of the chit chat," said Soto. Savannah glared at him, knowing the voice straight away.

"What do you want!" She said.

"Oh nothing much... Just the Mammoth and the two Sabers you befriended..." Soto hinted.

"But you had the chance to get them! Why capture me?"

"Well, it isn't what we call 'capture' it's more of... holding you hostage til your friends get here." Said Gutt.

"Basically Kidnapping!"

"AND anyway, the sabers weren't there, so we thought it'll be easier to get them to find you."

"But why do you need them? What have Diego and Shira done to you and Gutt?"

"1 word," Soto turned away from her and added;

"Betrayal."

Savannah smirked.

"That's 3 words actually."

Soto turned to give her a glare, and then he walked off.

The 3 other Sabers gave her an evil look too.

"But why does it involve me?"

A small twitchy Saber called Zeke stepped up.

"Oh you'll find out... soon enough..." He said, giving a weird cackled laugh.

"Alright, alright, everyone back to their stations!" Said Gutt.

Raz and Flynn were about to leave, but Gutt stopped them.

"Raz, you stay here and guard our new little friend. And Flynn, you got get her some food, I'm sure she is famished."

"Aw... no shanty sir?" Asked Flynn.

Raz rolled her eyes. Gutt did the same.

"No, just go and do what I said!"

"Aye Aye sir!" They both replied.

Gutt turned and walked over to Soto.

"So Soto," he began. "Why did we exactly capture her again? I know for me it's revenge on Shira, but why does it involve for both Shira _and _Diego?"

Soto gave an evil grin.

"I believe I never told you _why _we captured the girl..."

And Soto whispered into the primates ear...

At every word, Gutt's eyes widened and he mouth stretched into a evil smirk as he looked at Savannah...

The sub-zero gang were going to be in for a _huge _surprize...

* * *

**(With the Sub-zero gang.)**

Everyone, **(Excluding Ellie, Shira and Diego.) **was shocked at what Diego belted out.

"P-P-Pr-Pregnant?" Sid stammered. Then he fainted. Granny's teeth fell to the ground. She slowly picked them back up and put them back into her mouth.

"Well knock me down and call me a Cranky, No Good, Mean Pensioner!" She said,. **(Meaning of Pensioner for those who may not know; Another word for Old or elder person.)**

"You _are _a Cranky, No Good, Mean Pensioner!" Said Manny, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Diego at the same time. Shira bowed her head down.

"This is wonderful Auntie Shira!" Declared Peaches, leaving out what the boys said.

"Yes... it is... but now I can't help with rescuing Sa-"

She paused and took a deep inhale.

She could smell something...

She looked at the bush, there was something snagged on the sharp thorn.

She went over and saw a lump of dark fur...

"Shira? What is it?"

Shira smiled.

"I found a trace to help us find Savannah!" She said. She picked up the fur and show it to everyone.

Diego took one whiff and gagged.

"Ew! Smells like what Sid used to smell like! Only worse!"

"It smells like the ocean Diego! It's Gutt's scent! It'll help us find Gutt and lead us to Savannah!" Shira exclaimed triumphantly.

Like a blood hound, she sniffed at the ground near the where the fur was found and continued to move on.

"Follow her!" Said Ellie. "Maybe she can't help us with the battle, but she can help us find Savannah."

So they followed Shira in the woods, to find their friend...

* * *

Savannah tugged twisted this way and that, trying to loosen the ropes, but it was no use. She was trying to escape, but she also tried to loosen the rope to breath properly.

Raz spotted this. She maybe on Gutt's team, but she was a kind kangaroo at heart. She knew it wasn't fair that they captured the girl. Raz and the gang didn't know what was going on and why Gutt and Soto took Savannah.

"Too tight eh?" She said.

Savannah said nothing and turned her head to the left.

" 'ere," she said. She went behind the tree where Savannah was tied up and loosened the ropes a little until she heard Savannah's breathing become more normal. Savannah was still facing the left, watching Raz loosen the ropes.

"Better?"

Savannah nodded.

"Much better." She replied

But however, when she turned back, Flynn was there with a handful of fruit which was wrapped in a big leaf.

"Ah!"

Flynn jumped back in surprize.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't... Do... That... Again!" Savannah gasped.

"Ok... I'm sorry."

Savannah nodded.

"It's OK." She replied.

Flynn and Raz sat there with Savannah throughout the time until the sun was up, and through that time, they bonded with Savannah. When savannah thought she had their trust, she told them her back story. And when the rest of the crew were on their little break, they sat along Raz and Flynn, listening to Savannah's story. Savannah had to repeat the whole story a few times when each member came in groups and asked what was going on. But Oscar, Lenny and Zeke stayed out of it for some reason, but they listened to the story at a close distance. Gutt and Soto looked at little surprized at this.

"Looks like the girl has your fateful crew in her grasp Gutt."

Gutt shook his head.

"No, they are not like Shira. They won't betray me."

* * *

"Wow... you went through all that?" Asked Raz, when she finished.

Savannah nodded.

"Not only that Raz, I have been having these strange dreams saying that my whole life in the modern world was a_ lie_! That I belonged down here... I keep telling myself that it's not true."

"Wow! this is very interesting!" Said Gupta.

"We all went through hard times like you Savannah." Said Silas.

Then suddenly, Squint jumped up.

"I hear someone coming Sir! It could be Shira and Diego with Manny and the others!"

Gutt smiled and looked at Soto.

"Told you."

He turned to his crew, running towards them.

"Battle stations! Get the girl into the cage! Our enemy's are coming!"

Raz gave Savannah a look of apology as Gupta untied her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Then her expressions changed from kind to the Raz her crew knows.

"Get moving missy!" She said. Savannah did what she was told and went into a cage made of bone, which was surprisingly strong.

Savannah could see figures in the distance.

_Manny! Diego and Shira!_

Savannah began to pray for her friends safety.

And hoping for they will rescue her...

and that she would find her inner animal...

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter is done!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**Please R&R!**

**And chapter _15 _will be up ASAP!**


	15. What's Happening To Her!

**OK My fellow writers and fans!**

**Here is chapter 15!**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I found her!" Shira exclaimed in a whisper.

Diego and the others' faces lit up as soon as the sentence started.

"Where?" Whispered Peaches.

Shira's right front paw went up to her lips, signalling to be quiet, and then pointed into the space where they saw water flowing.

Everyone nodded.

They all crouched down the best they could when Shira and Diego did, and crawled on the ground while Sid crawled along the tree branches above them.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"SH!" Said Ethan.

"Sorry! Are we there yet?" Sid whispered.

Shira lifted her head up a little when they reached a big bush.

Diego came to her side and did the same.

And they could see Gutt and Soto talking to each other.

And Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar.

"Hey! It's Banana bre-" Granny began, but Crash and Eddie clasped her mouth shut.

And Raz, and the rest of the crew... sitting around Savannah, who was tied to a tree, talking to her. Everyone behind the bush started to whisper to one another

"What are they doing?" Asked Diego, peering through the bush.

"From what I can see they're talking to her," said Manny.

"Same with me." Said Peaches.

"Me two," said Ellie.

"Me two," said Crash and Eddie.

"Me three," said Sid.

"Can it Sid," said Manny.

Sorry Manny," Sid apologized.

"Same with me." Said Peaches.

Ethan looked over the hedge and looked at the scruffy pirates and Sabers.

"Do we have to find a way to rescue her _WITHOUT_ getting caught by those scrffy dudes?" Asked Ethan in a whisper.

"And dudette," said Steffie.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? The kangaroo _is_ a girl you know!" she whispers.

Peaches rolled her eyes.

Then suddenly; Shira could hear her old crew mate, and annoying friend Squint say;

"I hear someone coming Sir! It could be Shira and Diego with Manny and the others!"

Everyone turned their heads at the other direction as Gutt declared;

"Battle stations! Get the girl into the cage! Our enemy's are coming!"

Everyone watched as Raz brought Savannah into the cage of bones and locked her inside. Diego and Shira looked with heavy hearts as Savannah watched everyone get into battle stations, hugging her knees in fear. Suddenly Savannah looked over where Shira and Diego and everyone else was looking through the bush. Her eyes widened a little, followed by a small smile.

Shira and Diego smiled too.

"We'll save you!" Diego mouthed.

Savannah gave a slight nod.

"OK... we need a plan..." Said Manny.

Silence filled the air.

Katie started getting a little impatient.

"Come on guys! We need to put our thinking caps on and think!" She whisper in anger.

Now everyone started thinking.

Then Diego finally made an evil grin. He looks at Crash and Eddie.

"Crash and Eddie."

Everyone looked at the two possums while they look up at Diego.

"_Us?" _They whisper.

Diego nodded.

"We need to do a live diversion."

"What do want us to do?" Asked Crash quietly.

"I think he wants them to do Opera!" Steffie said sarcastically.

"Or the Zumba!"

Katie and Steffie started dancing softly and quietly singing;

_'Cause this is Africa  
Tsamina mina eh eh  
Waka Waka eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa-_

"Get real you two!" Shaw whispered firmly. "All you two are doing is prance and goofing around while Savannah is scared out of her wits end over there!"

Katie and Steffie stopped immediately.

"Sorry..." they whispered shamefully.

And they listened to Diego's idea of a live diversion.

* * *

**(With Savannah.)**

Savannah watched Diego and the others sorting out their plan. Raz and Gupta stood on each side of the cage. They watched with heavy hearts as Savannah unhooked her knees, letting her arms slowly by her side, lowering her head so her head touched her knees. Raz stretched out her right arm, bended down, and held Savannah's hand.

Savannah suddenly stood up. She glares as Gutt and Soto come over.

Gutt smiled sweetly, but a little smirk was hiding underneath.

"Not long now my dear. Your little friends will be here shortly,"

Savannah kicked the side of the cage where Gutt and Soto were standing in front of.

Hard.

"You better not do anything to them! I'm warning you banana breath!"

Raz and Gupta bit their bottom lips to stop themselves from laughing.

Gutt just blinked as Soto continued for thee Monkey.

"Oh don't you worry child," He began, and then with a roar, his paw lashed out and scraped Savannah across the face. She staggered back one or two steps and fell to her knees, her hair over her face.

Raz and the crew watched in shock at what had just happened.

Luckily Shira, Diego or the others didn't see that.

Savannah slowly moved her hair out of her face, touching her cheek. She pulled her hand away from her face, seeing three lines of blood left behind on her hand. She stared at Soto, breathing heavily. Though she staggered back when he lashed out, he reached out and cupped her face with one paw.

"There will be _soooo _much for your _'friends' _to handle. Just you wait and- huh?"

But before he could finish the sentence, something happened!

This time, Shira, Diego, and the other were there to see what was happening...

There was a glow.

Over Savannah's head.

It went on for a few moments.

But when the glow went...

_Everyone _was in front of the cage was in shock.

Soto gulped.

"What's happening!" He declared. Savannah something on her shoulder, and knew what was wrong.

Shira and the others were trying to see what has happened.

And then they saw it...

_Savannah's hair turned completely white!_

* * *

**_OH! __Cliff hanger!_**

**What happened there!**

**Savannah's hair turning white!**

**What does this mean?**

**What does Diego's Live diversion involve?**

**What awaits for the gang in Chapter _16_?**


	16. Escaping And Secrets Are Revealed!

**Warning! **

**This chapter involves a bit if Irish culture!**

**And the secret had been revealed!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Soto and Gutt finally got out of the shock.

So did everyone else.

Apart from Savannah, who was as still as a stone, but after a few seconds or so, she started pulling and touching her hair, thinking it was just Gutt or Soto who dyed her hair white. But they don't _have _hair dye here in the ice age. And they did act surprized...

No... it was real...

What if she starting to turn into a grandma!

But then her thoughts were soon interrupted.

Then they heard a snap behind them.

"Hiya!" Exclaimed Gutt and his crew.

"Huh?" Said all the Sabers.

Savannah stood up and looked over everyone's heads and saw two possums wrapped in green leaves. One looked like it was wearing a green dress. Whilst the other one is wearing a leaf like some kind of shirt.

_Crash and Eddie?_

Crash and Eddie were sweating and clearing their throats.

"What's up peeps!" Said Crash,who was in the shirt made of a leaf.

"Ugh... Today..." Said Eddie, in a hysterical high girly voice, who was in the dress.

"We are doing... River dancing!"

"For free!" They exclaimed together.

Savannah's jaw dropped.

"River dancing?" Said Raz.

"Yes! River dancing! It's dancing from... Ireland!" Exclaimed girly Eddie.

* * *

Whilst happening, Shira and the others were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Where on earth did you get such an idea!" Whispered Diego and Ellie.

"Savannah told me about river dancing when we went hunting..." Diego answered sadly.

Ellie smiled.

"You and Shira seem to have taken a shine to Savannah." She said.

Shira nodded.

"Yeah. She's great fun to be around... and we care about her, especially sharing that part of her past." Said Shira.

"And well, we want to take care of her... like she was our own. Even though we're expecting one."

'We feel like it's up to _us_ to look after her..." they said together.

Everyone smiled.

"Well we hope she'll let you take care of her," they whispered.

* * *

"Oh! Is there a Shanty with it?" Asked Flynn.

"Yes there is!" Said Crash.

"Oh Sir! Can we watch river dancing, _please!?_" Pleaded Oscar.

Soto rolled his eyes.

"Very well." Said Soto.

All the pirates and sabers cheered and asked Crash and Girly Eddie to begin.

"Eh... OK everybody... here we go... about to do... River dancing..."

Then Savannah picked up stick from the ground outside the cage and started tapping them against the bone bars of her cage, making a little rhythm.

Everyone looked at her when she started playing, but then turned to see Eddie started doing fancy foot work and a lot of skipping. Crash did the same as he started to sing along with the rhythm;

_Some say the devil is dead, the devil is dead, the devil is dead, **(Everyone stats clapping to the beat of the music.)**  
Some say the devil is dead and buried in Killarney. **(Gupta asks Savannah if she could teach him the beat,)**  
More say he rose again, more say he rose again, more say he rose **(So she did.)**  
Again,  
And joined the British army. **(And within a few minutes, Gupta knew the tune like the back of his paw.)**_

_Feed the pigs and milk the cow, milk the cow, milk the cow, **(then everyone started dancing.)**  
Feed the pigs and milk the cow, so early in the morning. **(Raz danced with Flynn.)**  
Tuck your leg up, Paddy, dear. Paddy, dear, I'm over here! Tuck your leg **("Ain't this a nice shanty Flynn?" She asked.)**  
Up, Paddy dear,  
It's time to stop your yawning. **("Nice Shanty? BETTER then 'Nice Shanty' Raz. I LOVE IT!" Flynn declared.)**_

_Some say the devil is dead, the devil is dead, the devil is dead, **(After Gupta knew the beat, Savannah stood up and gave Crash and Eddie a thumbs up.)**  
Some say the devil is dead and buried in Killarney. **(Crash and Eddie's eye kept darting to the left.)**  
More say he rose again, more say he rose again, more say he rose **(Savannah looked over and saw Shira and Diego crawling to the cage.)**  
Again,  
And joined the British army._

_Katie, she is tall and thin, tall and thin, tall and thin. **(Savannah smiles**_** brightly.)**  
Katie,_ she is tall and thin. She likes a drop of brandy. **(Shira signalled her to shush.)**  
Drinks it in the bed at night, drinks it in the bed at night, drinks it in the **(Savannah nods.)**  
Bed  
At night.  
__It makes her nice and randy. **("Are you OK?" Diego whispers.)**_

_Some say the devil is dead, the devil is dead, the devil is dead, **("Yeah," She replies, hoping they didn't see the scrap marks.)**  
Some say the devil is dead and buried in Killarney.**("What happened to your hair? It's white!" Shira whispered.)**__  
More say he rose again, more say he rose again, more say he rose **("I'll explain later. But we have to get out of here first!" )**  
Again,  
And joined the British army. **(Shira starts to pick at the bone shaped lock.)**_

_My man is six foot tall, six foot tall, six foot tall, **(Now all the crew members were dancing along to Crash and Eddie's fancy footwork.)**  
My man is six foot tall, he likes his sugar candy. **(They messed up and few times, but they soon knew what to do.)**  
Goes to bed at six o'clock, goes to bed at six o'clock, goes to bed at six**(Then Flynn passed out, so tired of all the dancing)**  
O'clock. __  
He's lazy, fat and dandy. **(Then Soto and Gutt gave in and danced along.)**_

_Some say the devil is dead, the devil is dead, the devil is dead, **(Finally Shira picked the lock.)  
**__the devil is dead and buried in Killarney. **(Savannah slipped out and they ran into the bushes behind the cage.)**  
More say he rose again, more say he rose again, more say he rose **(Not being noticed by the two gangs.)**  
Again,  
And joined the British army. **(Crash and Eddie finish their singing and dancing with a high kick and back** **flip.)**_

_***Please note, Backflips are **_**not**_** involved with river dancing...***_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you for your time!" Said Crash, still talking in the girl voice. Then they bowed and ran like crazy to the bushes were everyone congratulated them.

"Well, that was ni-" Gutt began. But he was interrupted.

"Sir! The prisoner escaped!" Said Silas.

Soto and Gutt spun round and saw the cage open.

Soto growled.

"We've been tricked! AFTER THEM!". Gutt declared.

The sabers and pirates started running to the bushes where Manny and the gang was.

"Alright guys, time to run!" Exclaimed Peaches.

And they all ran.

But then Soto stopped them.

"What is it Soto?" Asked Lenny.

Soto stood there.

"So... Gutt... this Shira... what animal is she?"

"White Saber." Gutt answered.

"As snow sir!" Said Squint.

Soto's eyes widened as he smirked.

"Go find them!" He declared.

Gutt knew what he meant and smirked too.

The missing piece of the puzzle was coming into place.

* * *

Everyone ran and ran until they met up with Diego, Shira and Savannah. Everyone cheered as they hugged her.

"Are you OK?" Asked Sid.

Savannah nodded.

"Yeah!"

Peaches, Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Shaw, Louis, and Kiki were in a group hug with Savannah.

"You guys came too!" She questioned happily, though she was struggling to breath.

"Well duh!" Said Katie.

"Obviously!" Said Steffie.

"We owed you one!" Said Ethan.

"Since you saved me!" Said Shaw.

Then suddenly Savannah made an elephant noise.

Everyone froze.

It sounded so real!

Savannah seemed surprized too.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

_"Nope... that ain't it..." Shaw women whispered in her head._

"Shut up!" Savannah whispered. Everyone looked at her as if she was going mad.

"Sorry..." She said.

"What was that all about?" Asked Diego.

"Shaw-woman..."

"Who?" Asked everyone at the same time.

"The woman from my dreams... the dreams that told my whole so-called life was a lie?" Savannah hinted.

"Oh..." Said everyone but Ethan, Louis, Kiki, Katie, Shaw, and Steffie.

"Say wah?" Asked Steffie.

Savannah pushed back her hair a bit as she started to explain. But then Katie interrupted by looking at her hair, only realizing now that it's white.

"What happened to your hair!" Asked Kiki.

"It's not brown anymore!" Declared Louis.

"_It's white!_" They all exclaimed.

"I know! I don't know what happened! Soto kind of cupped my face with his paw and then POOF! There was a glow... then my hair turns white!"

She started to demonstrate on what Soto and Gutt said and did.

Big mistake.

She did Soto a little _too _enthusiastically, her hair jumped about, revealing the three scrap lines across her red cheek.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

"What did they do to you!" Manny exclaimed in fury.

Savannah didn't have to even say anything.

They could see what Soto did.

Diego boiled over in rage.

"I can't believe Soto _did that!_" He said.

And he began to walk in the direction they ran from.

Savannah and Shira ran after him.

"Stop Diego!" Savannah pleaded.

"You can't go back! Gutt and his crew will kill you." Said Shira.

"Who? Raz and Flynn and all? They couldn't! They're all so nice... how could they be part of Gutt's crew with goodness in their hearts starting to reveal?" Said Savannah softly.

Shira turned her head to Savannah's direction.

"Don't let them fool you Savannah. _I _was once part of that crew, Gutt rescued us all. And we all had to promise that we'd never turn our backs on him."

"Just like what _you _did Shira?" Said a voice behind them.

Everyone jumped as Soto, Gutt, and the others came out of the dark...

* * *

Savannah stepped back where Manny and Ellie made a big X in front of her with their trunks.

Soto smirked.

"Why Diego... We meet again at last..."

Diego growled.

"What's wrong? Don't want your precious lady friends to get hurt?" Lenny smirked.

"Shut it!" Shira snapped.

Gutt smirked too.

"Well if it isn't my old first mate Shira... long time no see eh matie?"

Shira growled too.

"Now, now. No need to get growly. We just came to talk to Savannah-" Said Zeke.

"Talk? You call kidnapping Precious no 2 talking to her? Where's your head twitchy?" Said Granny.

"Granny... now is not the time to be grouchy." Sid asked as he backed away too.

"Can it Sid!" Said Manny.

"Sorry..." Said Sid for the second time.

"What Zeke meant was we took Savannah because we wanted to answer the question she was longing to find out..." Said Soto.

"Who her _real _parents are..." Said Gutt.

"Who she _really _is..." They both said at the same time.

Savannah 's eyes widened at this.

"My real parents?" She repeated.

Soto nodded.

Savannah felt the part of her life that nothing but a pit of dark shadows suddenly light up.

Was is the Saber and Primate really telling the truth?

Do they know who her long lost parents are?

Do they know who she really is...

Maybe her inner animal...

Then Savannah felt something fishy going on.

She shook her head, looking angry.

Soto didn't looked surprized like the others when she growled like a tiger.

He knew it was coming.

"I don't trust you."

Gutt shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok... Suit yourself-"

Soto stopped him there.

"No, not 'OK... Suit yourself...' Gutt! She needs to know this."

Soto looks at Savannah.

"We can tell you that your parents had planned marriage at the age of sixteen, but it appears that you mother wasn't ready for it and left the pack. Which also meant by losing the first child they were going to expect shortly after..."

Then Zeke added; "Right Diego and Shira?"

Diego and Shira's eyes widened in fear.

"What?"

Soto shook his head with pity.

"Don't you get it?"

He gestured at Savannah.

"White hair, green eyes, cunning plans?"

Then he said a sentence that shook everyone to the core.

**"Savannah is a Saber! She is your daughter!"**

* * *

**OH! OH! OH! OH!**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Savannah just got peppered with the truth!  
Diego and Shira are her PARENTS! I repeat!**

**PARENTS!**

**But how?**

**Well maybe you'll find out in _chapter 17 _ladies and Gents!**

**Which will be up **


	17. NO!

Chapter 17

Everyone froze.

Savannah, Shira and Diego felt like they were being stabbed _endless_ times.

Savannah kept swallowing and trying to get the words out.

But the only word that could escape from her lips was;

_"How?"_

Soto smiled evilly, but tried to make it as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, how is it possible? They first met when Gutt captured us." Said Manny.

"I'll tell you." He answered simply.

* * *

**_Flashback. (Soto's P.O.V.)_**

_A long time ago, when my pack was full of strong headed fighters. We were at war. Struggling for survival against the Starry Silence Wolf Pack of Silence Peak. We, the Pack of Dawn from Morning's First light peak, wanted to make peace._

_So I, the leader, asked every family in the pack to sacrifice their only or eldest son to marry the daughter of the other packs leader. And well, we had many volunteers. twenty four to be exact. They had to prove they were worthy to do this mighty sacrifice. And only one stood out._

_It was Diego._

_When he was only sixteen years of age, a very narrow minded individual indeed._

_And well, he was excited to get married to the daughter of the Starry Silence Wolf Pack's leader. But you see, the girl wasn't. The girl was named Shira. She was so beautiful. Yet she__ was so frightened about losing all her freedom to do anything her heart desire._

_So with that, she suddenly disappeared into the night._

_Never seen again._

_Then the was hell to pay._

_And guess who was killed?_

_Half from the Pack of Dawn. Including everyone in __Diego's family._

_From Starry Silence?_

_Every single one was them, including Shira's father._

_So yes, many lives were lost that fateful day._

_But what the couple to be's _didn't _realize, was that they had lost the child they would've cherished and loved for eternity._

* * *

Soto shifted his eyes at Shira with a smirk.

"So you see," he said. "Thanks to your mother's greed and thirst for freedom, you never existed here. Their little Jade."

Savannah mouth wobbled.

Diego stepped forward to accompany Savannah. But Lenny and Oscar stopped him in his tracks.

Gutt smirked at the sight of Shira, who's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I can't believe this..." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek, overwhelmed that after all these years, her family was dead... and that Savannah was the daughter she would've loved and cherished with all her heart.

But now she knew, because of her disappearance that night, running away from the one she loved, who she was fell in love with in the future anyway, but the future child that now had the most difficult life ever, now being told that her real parents just through her away like a piece of trash.

Manny and the others felt her pain.

"Jade... that was going to be... my _name?_" Savannah whispered.

Savannah always loved the name Jade.

It was so beautiful.

Such a stunning name.

And now she found her inner animal...

Soto nodded with a look of sorrow. He stuck his paw out.

"Yes my dear. But I guess your mother never wanted you. Come to our side Sav- I mean- Jade, and you can get the family you wished for. All the love and attention you dreamed for... just shake on it and it'll all come to you."

Savannah turned to see the others now by Shira's side. Diego was looking at her pleadingly.

Her father...

Savannah turned paw to Soto, who's paw was still in front of her. She formed a ball with her fist.

She began to reach out for his paw, slowly reopening her hand.

Everyone watched, eyes wide, thinking she was going to take his side.

But then she did a swift kick and Soto landed on his side.

Sotto winced in pain as Diego ran to Savannah.

Diego was about to ask why she did that, but she clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not leaving my family No matter what."

Diego smiled as Shira wiped the tears away, only tearing up again.

Soto jumped up, growling.

Savannah looked at him dead in the eye.

"I refuse."

She looked at Flynn and the others.

"You can't take more of this either. Join us and you will get a better life then what you have now."

"But they can't my dear." Said Gutt, smirking. Gupta and Raz suddenly had Savannah's shoulders in their grasp. "My fateful crew would never do what Shira once did to me! They would never betray their hero! _I _was the one who saved them from the brink of death. _I _was the one who gave them a home! _I _was the one who gave them food everyday! And _I _am the one who they don't want to betray."

Savannah looked up at Raz.

"Please Raz! You nor anyone else does deserve this life. Shira _did _do the right thing. She left the life of hell, now you can do the same-"

"Silence!" Gutt roared.

But then Gupta and Raz let go off Savannah's shoulders.

"No, _you _shut up Gutt! Savannah's right," Squint said, taking his once so long ago enemies side.

"We made the wrong choice to stay with you. And now, it's gonna change." Said Raz.

Slowly, one by one, each of Gutt's once-upon-a-time fateful crew took the Manny, Sid, Diego, and the others' side.

Gutt glared as each and everyone of them took the good guys side.

Soto growled, but at least his team didn't let him down.

"Attack!"

* * *

The fight was on.

Shira hid in the bushes because of her pregnancy.

So it was up to the others to fight the battle.

Soto fought Diego and Savannah.

Oscar fought Sid, Squint, Ellie, Gupta, Crash and Eddie.

Zeke fought Peaches, Ethan, Katie, Steffie, Shaw, Louis and Kiki.

Gutt fought against Manny, Raz, Flynn, Sila's, and the rest of the pirates.

And Lenny fought Granny on her own.

No one knew that Shira was hiding in the bushes, silently watching them, crying her eyes out.

She could never forgive herself for what she did to Savannah the night she ran away to become a pirate...

Throwing away the daughter she was going to have...

* * *

"Hey! No fair! Why do I have to fight against of fat bones!" Granny called out as she poked Lenny with her stick. But then she went a tad too far when she whacked him on the head.

"OW!"

Granny licked her lips.

"Told ya I'd give ya such a wallop! Happy Hanukkah to you too!"

Lenny went dizzy and danced this way and that, until he finally collapsed onto the ground, his mind going round and round like a record player.

Granny jumped around in celebration, singing in celebration;

_Granny has it! Oooooo..._

_Granny has it! Oooooo..._

_Don't forget me! _

_I'm Bad! You remember I said;_

_Better be good and don't mess with me or else I whip you across the head-_

"Now is not the time granny!" Sid shouted, dodging pounces from throwing some kicks.

But when Oscar punched him in the stomach, Sid's stomach growled viciously as he fell to his knees.

"Ohwowhowhoooooooooooo!" He yelped. Then Ellie had an idea, she turned Sid around and then let him lie on his stomach, as Crash and Eddie fought Oscar with Squint. She whispered to Sid what to do and then called 'Here kitty, kitty, kitty!' she said with a little clicking noise she made with her tongue.

Oscar didn't like this and ran at them.

When he was close enough, his mouth open and about to pounce onto Sid...

*Short Fart noise.*

Ocsar was shocked by the aroma as Sid_ farted _a cloud of disgusting gas right in Oscar's face.

With his mouth _open_!

Oscar was coughing so much he collapsed.

Ellie high fived with Sid and her brothers.

"Way to go Sid!"

"Well what can I say? Better out then in," Sid declared in triumph.

They smiled and helped the others fight off the Sabers.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Peaches, Ethan, Katie, Steffie, Shaw, Louis and Kiki were thinking of a way to take out Zeke quickly. The mammoths threw their trunks at him. Shaw butted his antlers at him...

Louis' face suddenly lit up.

"I have an idea!"

He slowly walked towards Zeke.

"Louis..." Kiki whispered, trying to go after him.

But Peaches stopped her.

"Relax, he knows what he's doing." She said.

Zeke looked down as Louis came closer and closer.

Louis dilated his eyes, and put on the tiniest and softest voice he could manage.

"Pwease don't hurt us Mr Twitch... We were wrong to be awful to you..." He said.

Zeke's own eyes went wide, hypnotized by Louis' cuteness.

"So cute... CAN'T... STAND IT!"

And he collapsed.

Everyone cheered at the unexpected act Louis just played.

"That was awesome!" Katie declared.

"That's my Lulu!" Kiki said, planting a big kiss on Louis cheek.

Louis started to blush.

* * *

Gutt threw banana skins at Manny and his old crew. They tried to dodge each one, but after sometime they landed on their rear ends. But Silas kept flying out the way. He swooped down and peaked at Gutt here and there like crazy. Soon Gutt was in pain and couldn't fight properly, so when Manny and the other's got back up again...

Well let's say he'll be really sore for a _very _long time!

* * *

Soto roared as he pounced on Diego and Savannah.

"Why choose his side? He probably never wanted you even if he did marry Shia all those years ago!" Soto bellowed.

"If he never wanted me, why would he treat me so nicely?" She muttered.

But then muttering turned to screaming as Soto took a huge swipe at Savannah and Diego.

They both were flew backwards into a tree.

Savannah first.

Diego second.

Shira gave a silent shriek.

Savannah was badly hurt during the impact against she received from Diego and the tree.

Diego watched in horror at Savannah as Shira ran out of her hiding place.

There was Savannah now, lying on the ground helplessly.

In agony.

Soto gave an evil cackle as Savannah continued to lie there motionlessly.

Diego roared with fury.

"You'll pay for this!" He shouted.

"This is an old debt you still had to pay Diego. Betrayal." Soto said grimly.

Manny and the others ran to help as soon they were all done their own little battles, leaving Gutt, Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar lying there, defeated.

Savannah lifted her head up ever so slowly.

Diego and Shira could see the pain written in her eyes.

_Their daughter's eyes..._

Diego's swallowed, trying to ask if she was OK.

But then something extraordinary happened.

Savannah gave a _magnificent_ roar!

A true realistic roar.

Everyone stared at this in disbelief.

Then there was a glow.

All over Savannah's body. She suddenly stood up and opened her eyes.

Pure white was all it showed.

She gave another roar and attacked Soto and Gutt. She was a lot stronger then Soto remembered her then a few minutes ago.

She kicked and punched for all she was worth.

But after a few minutes, she began to slow down.

Soto was on the ground, badly bruised.

"Leave... and never come back." She said.

Her voice echoed as Soto slowly and painfully began rise from the ground. So did Gutt, Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar. Then they ran for it.

Diego, Shira were about to celebrate, but then Savannah suddenly collapsed again.

"Savannah!" Shira screamed as Manny and Ethan turned her over.

But Savannah's eyes remained closed.

Louis ran forward and put his ear to her chest, praying to hear a beat...

But there was nothing...

All the girls burst into tears as everyone went into a big group hug.

Savannah...

Diego and Shira's daughter...

Was dead.

* * *

**Wooo! Another Chapter finished!**

**But OH NO!**

**The story doesn't end there my dear fellow writers.**

**And OH NO... AGAIN!**

**Savannah! You can't die!**

**We need you!**

**Shira and Diego need you!**

**What going to happened in _chapter 18 _ladies and Gents!**

**Which will be coming soon!**


	18. With Hope

Chapter 18.

_*Music begins to play*_

_This is not at all how **(Rain began to slowly drizzle down, making the ground sodden.)**  
We thought it was supposed to be **(****Everyone surround the body of their departed friend.)  
**__ We had so many plans for you **(Savannah was lying there in a grassy bed, covered in lilies and roses and Daisies.)**  
We had so many dreams **("She's a saber. She is your daughter!" Was echoing in everyone's minds.)**  
And_ now_ you've gone away **(The entire herd, including Mrs T and her baby that Savannah rescued was there too.)**  
And left us with the memories of your smile **(Peaches, Ethan, Louis, Shaw, Katie, Kiki and Steffie were reflecting on the times that Savannah made them smile. and laugh.)**  
And nothing we can say **(Silence filled the air.)**  
And nothing we can do **(Raz and the crew were trying their hardest to comfort Diego and Shira.)**  
Can take away the pain **(But nothing could relief their pain.)**  
The pain of losing you, but ... **(The pain of losing their child. The child they never knew about.)**_

We can cry with hope _**(Shira kept blaming herself.)**_  
We can say goodbye with hope **_(If she just married Diego those many years ago...)_**  
'Cause we know our goodbye is not the end, oh no _**(If she didn't disappear that night...)**_  
And we can grieve with hope _**(Savannah wouldn't of had the life she had in the modern world.)**_  
'Cause we believe with hope (_**Shaw looked at his burnt tail and rear end with sadness.)**_  
(There's a place by God's grace) _**(That was the best memory he had with Savannah...)**_  
There's a place where we'll see your face again_** (Good times, he thought.)**_  
We'll see your face again _**(Unlike the others, Manny wasn't crying. But he kept letting out tearless sighs every now and again.)**_

_And never have I known **(He kept thinking about the way he treated Savannah...)**  
Anything so hard to understand **(And he didn't understand what she went through in the modern world.)**  
And never have I questioned more **(He looks over at Ellie and the others. Sarah Jane heard the news and she was there beside Sid.)**  
The wisdom of God's plan** (Manny looks at Diego and Shira.**__  
Thou__gh the cloud of tears **(He goes up to them.)**  
I see the Father's smile and say well done **(****"We're sorry.")**  
And I imagine you **(Was all he could say.)**  
Where you wanted most to be **(Diego closed his eyes and sighed.)**  
Seeing all your dreams come true **("No need to say it. I was the one who basically killed her with that impact.")**  
'Cause now you're home **(Manny looked sorrowful now.)**  
And now you're free, and ..._** _("Savannah was a great kid." Said Manny.)_**

_We have this hope as an anchor **(Diego looked up at him with confusion.)**_  
_'Cause we believe that everything_ _**("I thought you hated Savannah's guts," Diego replied.)**_  
God_ promised us is true, so ... **(Manny made a little smile.)**_

_So we can cry with hope_ **("Well, after telling me about those 'other parents', and losing them, I realized we both had something in commen.")**  
And_ say goodbye with hope **(Shira looked at Diego too.)**_

_We wait with hope **("And when she saved Shaw... basically stopping Peaches doing it... I realized she wasn't half bad then I thought she was.")**_  
_And we ache with hope_ _**(****Then Manny finally let out a tear. For the first time since his first wife and child died.)**_  
We_ hold on with hope_ **(He sighed.)**  
We_ let go with hope **("I wish I was a better friend to her... but now it's too late...".)**_

* * *

Diego smiled.

But it wasn't big enough to show his gratitude.

Shira just sat there.

Still as a statue.

Raz hopped over to her and laid one paw on her shoulder

"It'll be alright."

Gupta looked at her as if to say;

_Seriously? That's all you could say?_

Raz looked back.

"What else could I say?" She mouthed.

Shira sighed.

"I don't think it will _ever _be OK Raz... I just lost the daughter I never knew about..."

Shira shed yet another tear.

"I just want my daughter back..."

Then everyone jumped when a voice said;

"And you can!"

Everyone looked here and there.

This way and that.

"Up here Nimbo brains!"

Everyone looked up at the direction it was coming from, and saw a sloth with fur coats wrapped around her.

"Two words... That's nasty!" Said Sid.

"It looks like granny sloth on a bad day... which is pretty much everyday!"

The sloth narrowed her eyes and jumped down onto the ground.

She had a stick in her grip.

She walked forwards.

"I'm Shaw-woman. Lady of the human mind... sometimes animal's too."

Peaches stood up.

"Are you the one who-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, been there, done that."

Everyone looked at one another.

Shaw-woman scanned the herd of different species of animal, Vegetarian and Meat eaters.

"Who are the two who come by the names Diego and Shira?"

Diego and Shira look at each other and step forward together.

"We are."

Shaw woman nodded.

"Well... so you now know the truth?"

Diego nodded for himself and Shira.

Shira looked over at Savannah, who was lying motionless in her grassy bed.

"We just want her back..." Shira whispered.

Shaw-woman smiled, but then looked at Manny.

"It's up to ol' fatty over there."

Everyone turned to Manny, who looked surprized.

"Me?"

Shaw-woman rolled her eyes.

"No! It's the naked pink sloth's decision!" She said sarcastically.

Manny gulped and looked at Ellie.

Ellie looked back desperately.

Manny said nothing for a few milliseconds.

But then he nodded as he looked at Diego and Shira.

"I want her back too."

The two Sabers' reaction turned from pain and sorrow to happiness.

Shaw-woman walked over to Savannah's body.

"Very well," she said while in a chuckle.

* * *

There was silence.

Shaw-woman closed her eyes and mumbled a few words under her breath.

Then she spread her arms outwards into the air.

"Rise!" She declared to the heavens...

Nothing happened, but then an _eye-blinding _glow shot out in all directions.

Everyone turned away from the light, covering their eyes.

Diego and Shira huddled with Manny and the others.

"WOOOHEHE!" Exclaimed Shaw-woman.

When the light began to fade, everyone's head turned back.

There was gasping and mumbling.

Savannah was still lying there in the grassy bed.

Diego and Shira looked at Shaw-woman.

"Wait for it..." She whispered.

Then they saw it

A hand twitched.

A head turned.

A groan escape her lips.

Diego and Manny crept forward.

"Savannah?" Diego whispered.

Her eyes opened.

Those Jade Green eyes were open!

"She alive..." Diego whispered.

"She alive!" Manny declared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was cheering as Savannah sat up, holding her head in one hand.

"Ugh... my head- Oof!"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Because Diego, Shira and the gang attacked her with a big group hug.

Even Manny!

_AGAIN!_

"What happened... Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine Savannah," Shira said through happy tears.

Manny hugged her the tightest of all.

"OK Manny! Choking! NOT BREATHING!" Savannah gagged.

"Sorry," Manny blushed. But then Savannah jumped back and hugged him too.

They were in the group hug while the rest of the herd danced as well as cheering for Savannah's awakening.

Savannah smiled at them all.

"Shaw-woman?!" She questioned.

Shaw-woman smiled.

"Welcome back." She said.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**What will happen to Savannah now that she is back from the dead?**

**Song is called 'With Hope' By Steven Curtis Chapman...**

**OK, OK!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short! But I finished writing this chapter at 12:28 in the morning and I had a bit of a busy day so... **

**Yeah...**

**Pretty tired...**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**What will await for everyone in chapter _19!?_**

**_Honestly..._**

**I had no idea this story was going to be this long!**

**I do hope you like this chapter and I hope to see a few reviews!**

***Hint hint!***

**And I promise the next chapter will be longer...**

**I hope...**

**:-)))))**


	19. Inner Animal Has Been Awakened

Chapter 19

Savannah jumped at Shaw-woman, giving her a hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Shaw-woman hugged her back.

"Are you ready?"

Savannah took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Diego asked.

Shaw-woman looked at him.

"For her to come home."

Diego and Shira looked at Savannah.

Savannah looked like she was trying to keep a sad face on.

But Manny saw through it.

"She meant here, with us guys," Manny said.

Diego and Shira's faces lit up again.

"OK, the quicker we start, the quicker we finish," said Shaw-woman.

Now _everyone_, even _Manny _didn't know what she meant.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Shaw-woman just simply said "Just wait and see,"

Shaw-woman had a bit of a struggle getting Savannah standing here, Diego there, and Shira there, and then Sid kept getting in the way...

But eventually, she got Diego standing on the left, Shira on the right, and Savannah was standing between them...

And Sid was in Manny's grasp, just in case. :-D

Shaw-woman closed her eyes and called to the environment;

"Rise! The Sprits of the earth and sky!"

As she said that sentence, Diego and Shira begin to glow.

"Rise the child to the heavens and let her become the animal that hides within her heart!"

Savannah then starts to hover up off the ground.

"Let it out again Savannah!" Shaw-woman encouraged.

And Savannah let out that magnificent roar once again. Everyone watched in awe as Savannah slowly raised higher and higher into the air. Slowly rotating clock wise.

Until there was a huge blast of light, which sent everyone backwards.

Apart from Diego and Shira.

They stood put, but they were shielding their eyes though.

Then the light began to fade.

Shaw-woman signaled to Diego and Shira to shift to the side a little.

And they did so.

And a the glow disappeared.

There was a white lump of fur with black stripes in front of them.

Everyone stared at it as Shira nudged it with her nose.

Then the head rose up.

And a pair of eyes opened.

The eyes blinked as she tried to stand up.

It was a Shira look-a-like cub with Jade green eyes and a necklace made of strong vines ringing around Jade diamonds dangling around her neck.

"Savannah?" Shira wondered out loud.

The Saber smiled.

"Yes mum?"

Diego and Shira smiled, tears beginning to spill down _someones _cheeks.

And it wasn't Shira...

"Diego.. are you crying?" Shira asked.

"No! I'm just sweating out of my eyes... Oh OK... I am..." Diego admitted.

They went into a huddle together.

Shaw-woman smiled as she gave a light laugh.

"I now christen your child; Jade." She said.

Savannah looked at Diego Shira and the others.

Manny smiled.

"I think that name suits you..._Jade_." He said.

Then the whole group were in a group hug, embracing the newest addition to their family.

When they broke, Savannah look sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Ellie.

"Well... now that I'm a Saber... that means I can never see the Modern world again... or show Crash and Eddie how to _really _river dance! They have books up there that can help them-"

"No need to worry child! I have a good idea to get you to do just that!"

Savannah nodded and then found herself and Manny staring at each other.

"So.. about that last night...no hard feelings?" He said, scratching the back of his neck with his trunk.

Savannah said nothing but gave him a little punch on the leg, because she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Sure... _Manfred._" She said with a devilish grin.

"You can stop calling me that. It's Manny."

"As in... Uncle Manny?"

Manny grinned.

"Sure."

And they hugged as the whole herd cheered.

When they finally broke their mini hug, she looked at the herd.

Her new family.

"I am going to love this place... this day can'tget any better can it?"

Shira smiled.

"Well maybe..."

Savannah spun around as quick as a wink.

"Really? How?"

Diego smiled too.

"Sav- I mean, Jade. You are going to be a big sister shortly..."

"How am I-"

She paused,now realizing what he meant.

"OH MY GOD!" She declared.

Then the herd started talking to Savannah.

But Savannah was barely listening.

She stared at her Mom and Dad...

_She was going to be a big sister!_

* * *

**Another chapter is up!**

**Yay!**

**Savannah has finally become her inner animal!**

_**A SABER!**_

**And she found out she was going to be a big sister!**

**What will happen in chapter _20?_**

**_Please R&R!_**


	20. An unexpected surprize!

Chapter 20

**(Almost 9 months later.)**

"Hey Jade! The KTC want you to demonstrate the new course!" Peaches called.

"Just a minute!" Jade called .

She turned to back to Crash, Eddie, Raz and the rest of the X pirate crew, and then looked at a book called _Sean Connolly book of Irish dancing for beginners. _

Before Shaw-woman disappeared after Jade was turned from Savannah the human, to Jade the Saber, She said;

_"If you ever want to show the herd things from the modern world. Say this simple sentence; 'Man in the moon we'll see you soon.' And then say something you want, and it'll appear to you..."_

And it worked.

The whole herd wanted to know about irish dancing and line dancing and the conga and the zumba...

So Jade had to look over it all!

Right now she was teaching Irish dancing.

"And the last part is skip, turn and jump!" She said.

The group did so.

"OK everyone, class is over, tomorrow we'll get started on the _Walls Of Limerick._" She said as the group broke apart. Diego and Shira came up.

"Well done honey." Said Shira, plonking herself onto the ground. She was almost nine months pregnant, so her stomach had grown through the time.

Jade smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said.

She looked at Shira's whopping big stomach.

"How is the baby?"

At the moment, the stomach moved.

"Giving me the old kicking today," said Shira brightly, patting her stomach with one paw.

"As usual," said Diego.

Jade gazed at Shira evolving abdomen.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked.

Shira's nose twitched to the left.

"At first, yes. But it's OK after a while."

Jade was about to ask how much it did hurt;

"Jade!" Called another voice.

It was Steffie, who was starting to get impatient.

"Coming!" Jade Called.

She turned to her parents and rubbed noses with both of them.

"Gotta go, see ya!"

And she was off like lightening.

Diego and Shira smiled and they both leaned to the side until their heads touched as Manny, Ellie, Sid and Sarah - Jane came along. Through the time Sid met Sarah - Jane, they became mates.

Manny and Diego found this... _very surprizing..._

"Looks like _someone_ has settled in quick!" Said Manny.

Diego smiled.

"Geez, Diego has changed a lot since Savannah turned out to be his kid!" Sid whispered to Manny.

Manny smiled slight as he shook his head and slapped Sid across the head.

"Ow! Honey, he's after hitting me!" Sid whined.

"Well then so be it! He knew you longer then I did." Sarah-Jane said.

And they all had a laugh.

But the cub continued to kick Shira.

Not just once.

Lots and lots of times.

Not like usual.

It was more painful...

Then Shira realized...

The cub was coming soon.

* * *

***With the KTC***

Jade looked down at the others as the cheered her on.

It had snowed a little recently, and the new course was cover with ice and snow.

Jade was standing at the top of the wooden slide, which was twisting this way and that, doing loop the loops and whirpool like ways of going down.

At the end of the slide, there was a long streak of ice, which led to gysers squirting out hot water, with a single vine just above them.

"Go on Jade!" Called Kiki and Shaw.

"You can do it!" Called Ethan, Peaches, and Louis.

"Go Super J!" Called Katie and Steffie.

Jade nodded and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath.

She reopened her eyes and backed away from the slide, about to demonstrate the new course.

* * *

***With Diego, Manny and the others.***

Manny woke up with a yawn. He looked around to see everyone else asleep.

It was around noon.

Naptime for everyone.

But not the teenagers.

Peaches was finally able to come home whenever she wanted!

Well she was allowed before, but there was always a curfew.

Now it was no matter how late!

And what they did!

_"Just as long as Jade and weiner is with you, I don't care what you kids do or how late you's are."_ _Manny said before then._

But his memories stopped when he saw Shira, still awake.

Well, _almost _everyone was asleep.

Manny could see Shira's making faces while the others snoozed.

Diego had skipped naptime to go to get lunch for himself, Jade and Shira.

"Shira... Are you OK?" Manny asked as he got up.

Shira nodded, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she assured.

But Manny wasn't completely convinced.

"Is it the cub?"

Shira gulped.

"I... think so..."

Then she gasped.

Manny was starting to get scared.

"What?"

Shira suddenly started to breath fast and short.

"I... think... the cub... is... coming!" She whispered.

Manny's eyes widened as Shira began to wince in pain.

"OH no... OK... just keep breathing and... I'll find Diego and Jade..."

"Not Jade! This would freak her out! Just get Diego... Quick!" Shira said.

She hissed the last part.

Manny nodded his head quickly.

"Ye-ye-yeah... just a sec... ELLIE!" Manny said, shouting the last part.

On of Ellie's eyes opened quickly.

"What? What is it?" Ellie mumbled.

Then she saw Shira.

"Oh god... Manny! Go find Diego and Jade while I sort Shira out."

Manny nodded and ran off.

"Jade can't be here while I'm in labour! It'll freak her out!" Shira argued.

"I know you wouldn't like that Shira. But you don't want her worrying as well do you?"

Shira thought about this... and then nodded.

Hoping the cub would be alright.

* * *

***With Diego***

"Yes!" Diego celebrated.

He had caught 3 hares today.

One for himself, Jade and Shira.

And Diego decided that Shira would choose what to eat today.

Shira suggested rabbits or hares would be a better idea for dinner for once.

Diego picked up his goods in his mouth and started singing with his mouth full;

_Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me._

_Don't you wish you boyfriend was a freak like._

_Don't cha..._

Just as he finishes the part _Don't Cha... _Manny comes running and stumbles onto the clearing, panting and shouting for Diego.

"Manny?"

"Diego! It's..."

Diego stared at him.

"What? Is it Shira? Jade?"

"We need to find Jade!"

Diego shook his head in confusion.

"Your not making any sense Manny..."

"Shira's water broke!"

"What!?"

Diego's heart skip a million beats.

"The cub is coming!" Diego whispered.

His eyes darted at Manny.

Manny understood.

"I'll get Jade!" Said Manny before Diego could say anything.

Diego nodded, picked up his catch and ran one direction. Manny raced the other way, gone to find Jade and peaches the news.

* * *

***With The KTC***

"OK!" Peaches called up to Jade. "What's the plan to the new course?"

Jade looked over the edge, gazing down at the speck like animals below her.

"HERE IS THE TRICK! YOU SLIDE DOWN AND SKID ACROSS THE LINE OF ICE, AND THEN JUMPED OVER THE GYSER AND GRAB THE VINE AND SWING ACROSS AND LAND ON THE X MADE OF BERRY JUICE!" Jade called down.

"OK!" Everyone called.

"DEMONSTRATE PLEASE!" Kiki called up.

"ALRIGHT!"

Jade backed away, bending on her hind legs, as if to catch prey.

"JADE!"

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Someone was calling out 'Jade' several times.

And Jade suddenly found out who it was.

"OVER HERE MANNY!" Jade Called.

Manny came out of the bushes, and tried to stop himself.

"There you are! It's about your mo-mo-AHHH!" Manny began.

But then he fell of the edge and was on his way down the slide at terrific speed.

"Woah!" Said Ethan, Shaw, Katie and Steffie at the same time.

But then Peaches realized who it was.

"Dad?" She questioned aloud.

Then they saw Jade jump and speed after him.

Manny kept calling "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold on uncle Manny! I'm coming!" Jade called. But she was going 'Ahh! My butt!' Under her breath

Manny flew off the end of the ride with such a hurry. That he bolted off the end and was soaring through the air, instead of skidding along the ice.

Jade flew across the ice, as if she was surfing on a wave.

Everyone's head turned the other way and Jade skidded by them and Peaches ran that way too for her dad's safety.

And temper.

They heard something land in a near by tree.

Jade jumped and grabbed the vine just before the gyser's let out the fountain's of hot water.

She let go of the vine and did a back flip and landed on her paws.

She raced to the tree and found Manny clinging onto a branch with his trunk.

"Dad!" Peaches called as she ran to the tree.

"Wow! That was awesome old man!" Shaw declared.

"What was that burnt butt?" Manny hissed and he landed on the ground.

On his butt.

Shaw gulped.

"Nothing!" Shaw said in a quick squeaky voice as Jade, Peaches, and Ethan helped Manny

Manny nodded with a 'hm!'

"I thought so." He muttered.

Jade walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here Manny? I heard you say something before you fell off the edge and did that... that..." Jade began.

She couldn't think of the right word...

"Whatever that was!" Peaches answered.

"Exactly!" Said Jade.

"It's Shira!"

Jade and Peaches glanced at each other with fear.

"What is it?" Asked Peaches.

Then they heard a scream.

Jade's eyes widened.

"Does... that answer your question?" Manny question, laughing nervously.

Jade said nothing and raced off.

Peaches and Manny not far behind.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Ethan.

"I'll go after them." Said Louis.

"Me too." Said Kiki.

Ethan, Shaw, Katie and Steffie stayed put as Louis and Kiki raced after Jade, Peaches and Manny.

Knowing that Shira was in labour.

About to deliver her cub...

* * *

_**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! **_

**OMG! **

**Shira's in labour!**

**Will Diego, Jade, Peaches and Manny make it back in time?**

**Will Shira be OK?**

**Will the baby make it?**

**Find out in chapter 21!**

**PLEASE R&R if you want to read the next chapter and tell me what you think so far"**


	21. An Unexpected Twist!

Chapter 21

"OK Ellie, just breath! And calm down..." said Shira.

She kept wincing and trying not to scream. Like a fire, the pain increased every 30 seconds.

Ellie did what she was told.

Then she stopped.

"Wait a minute... Me? I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN AND 'JUST BREATHE'?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS HAVING A BABY THIS MINUTE SHIRA!" Ellie shouted.

She was shouting so loudly, she woke up the others.

Crash and Eddie's heads jerked and fell, landing on Sid and Sarah-Jane.

"AH!" Sid screamed.

"RATS!" Sarah-Jane screamed, not realizing that those 'rats' were Crash and Eddie.

She grabbed Crash and Eddie from both from Sid's head and her own and threw them at Ellie's direction.

Ellie caught them and told Sid and Sarah - Jane and the X pirate crew about Shira.

"We better find Diego!" Said Crash as Ellie settled him and Eddie onto the ground.

"How long until?" Asked Squint.

Everyone stares at him.

"What?"

"How long? Is that _really _what you ask a lady who is about to given birth this minute?" Sarah - Jane asked.

Squint just shrugged, not answering that.

"What else could I say?" He replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm coming!" Called voices from far away.

Everyone's head looked to the direction the voice was coming from.

Ellie turned her head to Shira, who was lying on her side, breathing in and out, trying not to scream.

"Just keep breathing Shira!" Ellie said. "Diego and Jade are coming." She added.

She got Sarah Jade an old shell and told her to fill it with water.

Shira closed her eyes and tried to remain calm.

* * *

_**(Far Away From The Others.)**_

Diego raced through the bushes and trees.

_Nothing will stop me from getting to Shira. _He thought.

But then suddenly, a white blur came out of nowhere and Diego bashed into it.

Both were lying on their side, moaning in pain.

"Ow..." Diego mumbled.

"Aw..." said the blur.

"Sorry-" Diego started.

But then he realized who he bumped into.

"Jade?"

The blur looked up to the side.

"Dad?" It said, as _she_ sat up.

"What are you doing here on your own? I told Manny to-"

Then Manny and Peaches came out through the trees.

"Diego? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Shira by now." Said Manny.

"I was. Then I bumped into Jade," said Diego, scratching the back of his neck.

"Literally," muttered Jade.

Then she remembered.

"We better get back to mom!" She declared.

Diego suddenly realized as well and everyone ran to the gang.

* * *

**(With Shira and the others.)**

"I got the water!" Sarah-Jane called, struggling to hold the shell full with water and run at the same time. Ellie took the shell off her and put it down beside Shira.

"Shira, the baby needs to come now. It's time to start pushing!" Said Raz.

Shira nodded.

"SHIRA!"

"MOM!"

Everyone tuned to see Diego, Jade, Manny, and Peaches running through a gap in the bushes. They stopped

"Diego! Jade!" Said Shira, breathing heavily as if she ran 500 miles.

"Mom!" Said Jade.

"Shira!" Said Diego.

"Guys!" Said Manny.

"WHAT?" Shouted everyone.

"LADY IN THE MIDDLE OF LABOUR RIGHT NOW!" Manny yelled, gesturing at Shira.

"Oh yeah..." Everyone mumbled.

Diego and Jade rushed to Shira's side.

"OK Shira, when I tell you to push, you push."

Shira nodded, breathing hard and fast as she held Diego's paw.

"One... two... three... PUSH!''

Shira suddenly gave a loud scream.

"Huh..." Said Diego.

He staggered this way and that and fainted.

"Get more water!" Said Ellie.

They had to drag the sleeping saber to the side and pour the new set of water all over him.

"Ah who what? Em... why am I wet?" Diego asked.

"You fain-" Crash began.

"Push!"

"AH!"

Diego fainted again.

"ted." Crash finished with a sigh.

Jade shook her head and wrapped her paw around her mothers.

"Your doing great mum." She said, putting on a brave face.

Seeing her mother in pain was upsetting and hard for Jade, but she had to stay strong.

Shira smiled, yet breathing hard.

"Keep going Shira." Said Raz.

Then Ellie gave a squeal.

"Come Shira! Nearly there! I can see the little one's head! 2 more pushes!"

So she did so.

And then they heard a little cry.

Diego shot up.

Jade and Shira looked behind.

Ellie was holding a little Orange-brown furball, with tear forming in her eyes.

She settled it beside Shira and Jade.

"Congratulations! You had a baby boy." said Ellie softly.

Diego, Shira and Jade were starry eyed.

Then Shira started to wince again...

"What is it Shira?" Asked Diego worriedly.

Manny's eyes widened.

So did Jade.

"I don't think we're finished yet Ellie..." Manny said slowly.

"WHAT!" Diego shouted in shock.

Shira looked shocked too, but she was in too much pain to say a _word_.

"Woohoo! Another little brother or sister!" Jade declared.

Granny patted Diego on the back.

"Way-da go Kitty!" She said.

Sarah Jane picked up the first new born and washed him up in the shell full of water.

"Push!" Said Ellie.

Diego started to stagger again as soon Shira starting wincing and grunting again.

But Manny was there behind him and held Diego up.

"Don't you dare faint again! Get over there and help her!" Said Manny.

Diego nodded and went over and held Shira's other paw, looking at Jade, who seemed just as scared as him.

Jade looked back.

All three were scared at their wits end.

But they were in this together.

Then there was another cry.

Another orange brown cub, but with white stripes!

"Another boy!" Ellie declared for the heavens to hear.

Shira and Diego stared at each other.

"_Another boy?!_ Double trouble!" Jade shouted.

Peaches took this one and went to give it to Sarah-Jane to wash.

Shira and Diego had their foreheads touching, as Shira was breathing deeply, looking quite tired from the double delivery.

"Are we done now?" Asked Squint, who was wide eyed and looking very sick after what he had just encountered.

Everyone looked at Shira.

Her breathing was getting deeper.

Ellie went wide eyed again.

"No..." She said.

Everyone's head slowly turned her way, and she could see that _everyone_ looked a little sick.

Let alone Squint.

"You mean..."Said Jade.

Ellie nodded slowly.

"Yep... Shira... your having triplets!"

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**

**O MY GOD!**

**Shira has given birth to the first 2 cubs!**

**Baby boys!**

**And Way da go Diego indeed!**

_**Triplets!**_

**What gender will this one be?**

**Will Jade be Daddy's only little girl?**

**Or will Diego have two little girls?**

**What**** awaits in _Chapter 22?_**

**And I don't think the next chapter is gonna be longer like then the others.**

**Hope ya don't mind!**

**Cookie M over and out!**


	22. Naming the Triplets

Chapter 22

Suspense filled the air.

_Triplets _filled everyone's minds.

Then they remembered that Shira was still in labour and _everyone_ helped with the last delivery.

"What do you hope the last one will be mum?" Jade questioned.

"I would love another boy." Shira hissed

"She isn't hissing in a mean way Jade, it's just the pain." Said Diego.

Jade turned to her dad.

"I understand."

She turned her head back t her mum, who was grunting while pushing.

"But why another boy mum? Don't you want another girl?"

Diego smiled.

"I want another boy too because we don't need another girl."

"A few more pushes Shira!" Said Manny.

"But why?" Jade questioned.

"Because we already have one. We wouldn't be able to love another girl as much as we love you Jade." Hissed Shira.

"Your very special." Said Diego and Shira at the same time.

Jade felt very touched...

Shira pushed one more time.

Another cry...

Everyone watched as Sarah Jade washed the final baby.

Then Ellie, Peaches, and Sarah-Jane, one by one, placed a small fur ball in front of the new parents.

One Orange-brown all over.

Another was Orange brown with white stripes.

And the last one born was a fully white.

Ellie smiled as Jade looked at the last cub.

"It's a boy!" Ellie said.

Shira and Diego looked each other.

Everyone gathered around to see.

"Aw!" Said Peaches at the sight of them.

The three babies stirred and one by one, each pair of eyes opened up.

The Orange-brown one had one green eye and one teal coloured eye.

The one that had Orange brown fur with white stripes had teal coloured eyes. **(Shira's eye colour.)**

And the fully white one had one green eyes.

Shira and Diego looked at each of the cubs in disbelief.

Jade smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I wish I had my thumbs back!" She said.

"So... their names?" Said Ellie, wiping the sweat of her forehead with her trunk.

"Well..." Diego said.

"You didn't decide the names?" Said Manny.

"Eh hello? How were we to know that we were expecting triplets?" Said Diego.

"Oh yeah..."

Shira looked at her first little boy.

"Cody,"

"What?" Diego questioned.

Shira looked up at Diego.

"The first one can be called Cody." Said Shira.

Jade smiled.

"That a _wonderful _name!" She said.

Diego looked at the second one.

"The second one... Teal? Like the colour of his eyes?"

Shira smiled.

Jade tilted her head to the side.

"I thought Teal would be for a girl."

Diego shrugged.

"Still. I like the name."

"Alright. Teal it is." Said Shira.

They both turned to Jade.

"What?" She questioned.

"Your turn." Said Diego

Jade seemed very confused.

Shira chuckled.

"Name the last one silly. He looks just like you!"

"I'm not the mum! I can't choose!"

Shira smiled.

"Your family Jade. And besides, your the only girl."

Jade gave in after a bit more persuading.

"Hm..." Jade thought.

"Give it something cool." Said Peaches.

"But unusual." Said Diego.

Jade smirked.

"Got one."

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Shamrock."

"Huh?" Asked everyone.

Diego smirked.

"Modern times?"

Jade nodded.

"Shamrocks are from Ireland. They are supposed to bring you luck. Well, a four leaf Shamrock. Or a clover. Either one really." Said Jade.

Shira smiled at the last cub.

"Shamrock it is." She said.

"Peaches! Jade!" Called out voices.

Everyone turned to see Louis and Kiki behind them.

"What's going-" Started Kiki.

Then they saw the three new cubs.

"Shira had... So Jade is... AW!" Kiki declared.

"SH!" Said everyone.

"Sorry!" Kiki whispered.

"What are their names?" Asked Louis.

"Cody, Teal, and Shamrock." Said Jade.

She looked at the cubs with a smile.

"My little baby brothers." She whispered.

"Guys?" Called out Ethan, as he, Katie, Shaw, and Steffie came out of the bushes.

"Over here!" Peaches whispered.

The four crept over, knowing when Peaches whispered, they were to be quiet.

They saw the cubs, and went all starry eyed.

"Aw... they are so cute!" Said Katie, as each cub tried to stand on their own four legs.

Once each cub got on their four legs, they looked at everyone around them.

Cody bent on his hind legs and pounced on Teal, growling.

Teal growled back and gave his brother a swipe with his tiny delicate paw.

And little Shamrock tried to join, but after 3 minutes, his tumbled and fell in front of Jade.

His Jade Green eyes connected with hers.

He crawled over as Jade laid on her stomach. Shamrock growled.

Jade growled back, but playfully.

Everyone watched as Shamrock gave out a cute squeal... and cuddled up close to Jade.

And shortly after, Cody and Teal settle by Jade too.

Jade felt the tear form.

"Looks like they've grown attached to you already Jade." Said Shira, leaning to the side until her head was touching Diego.

Jade smiled.

"I guess your right mum... You know they'll change once they get older right?"

Shira gave a cheerful laugh.

"Well... how about a celebration?" Sid Suggested.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short!**

**Next chapter... I'm afraid is the last! :(**

**But don't worry!**

**The last one will involve music, dancing, and singing!**

**So here is a question for you guys to think _really _hard about;**

**"What is a good celebration song?"**

**Please leave behind some of _your _favourite music!**

**Make sure it is fun, lively, and make sure it'll make you wanna D-A-N-C-E!**

***Starts shuffling around the room***

**I'll listen to all the suggestions and if I like them... them maybe up. in the last chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANNA READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Sorry...**

**Kinda hyper today!**


	23. CELEBRATION!

**Alright people!**

**For the** **last and final chapter of Something Unexpected I asked u, the reader and viewer, who I thank so so _so_ much for reading this story, to answer a question for me. And some of you did! I got a few requests from u guys and be prepared!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Warning: You may get a bit confused! And I didn't use _all _the requests I received.**

**Sorry about that :-)**

* * *

Chapter 23

"YEAH!" Everyone Declared.

"SH! You'll wake the boys!" Hissed Shira.

"Sorry," Everyone whispered. Then they repeated 'Yeah!' but it was in a whisper.

"Get us some music if you please Jade." said Katie in a posh voice.

"With pleasure Madam." Smiled Jade.

She mumbled the words and a portal opened;

A stereo, microphones, and speakers came through the portal and landed safely on the ground.

"Let's make some noise!" Sid declared.

The cubs woke up.

"Sid!"

"Sorry... but they can dance! And they'll sleep well tonight won't they?" He said.

"I agree." Said Jade.

Everyone shrugged as the rest of the herd gathered as piano music began to play.

Peaches steps up to the mic and begins to sing in a slow melody;

* * *

_**Peaches:  
W****e are... We are... not your ordinary fama-mily but we can a-l-l agree that we are... we are... close as close can be...**_

_**Louis:  
**__**It don't what it looks like we look perfect to me.**_

_**Peaches:  
**__**We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed.**_

_**Steffie:  
**__**They can keep on talking it don't matter to me 'cause we are, we a-r-e...**_

_**All:  
**__**Family...**_

_(The music suddenly changes melody and Jade jumps into the air with a back flip. Everyone cheers as the girl bow their heads, hiding their eyes, three __girls whispering one sentence.)_

_**Katie, Peaches and Steffie *Whispering*:  
Paws up... Paws up... Paws up... Paws up... **__**Coz you were born this way baby...**_

_(Then Kiki turned up the volume on her voice.)_

_**Kiki:  
**__**Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
**__**Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
**__**Rjoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way-**_

_**Jade:  
**__**I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God make n-o-o-o-o-o mistakes.  
I'm the right track baby I was b-o-r-n this way!  
Don't hid yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set.  
I'm on the the right track baby I was b-o-r-n this w-a-y!**_

_**Kiki:  
**__**BORN THIS WAY!**_

_**Jade:  
**__**Ooh, there ain't no other way.**_

_**Peaches:  
Baby, she was born this way.**_

_**Jade:  
Baby, I was born this w-a-y!**_

_**Kiki:  
**__**BORN THIS WAY!**_

_**Katie:  
**__**Ooh, there ain't no other way.**_

_**Steffie:  
Baby, she was born this way**_

_**Jade, Kiki, Peaches, and Katie:  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.**_

_**Jade:  
**__**I was born this way,  
hey I was born this way,  
hey I'm on the right track, baby,  
I was born this way, hey!**_

_****__**Kiki, Katie, Steffie, and Peaches**_:  
_**She was born this way,  
hey she was born this way,  
hey she's on the right track, baby,**_

_**She was born this way, hey!**_

_(The music changes again as everyone claps. And this time Shaw and Ethan come up.)_

_**Ethan:  
**__**Everyday I'm shuffling.**_

_(They start shuffling. Everyone cheers as they do the shuffle and end it with a hint of swagger. Jade could hint a bit of competition. Then Manny, Diego and Sid come up, with weird hair do's called 'Afros'. Sid starts singing, but sounds like Chris Rock.)_

**_Sid:  
_****_RA da da da da da da da circus  
Da da da da da da da da afro  
Afro circus, afro circus,  
polka dot, _****_polka dot, polka dot, AFRO!_**

_(Jade and Peaches cover there eyes and go 'Oh great' as Sid and their dad's start to dance. When they finished, everyone was laughing and cheering. Then Shira comes up and sings, while the 3 boys sit beside Jade;)_

**_Shira:  
_****_Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go, go, go , go ,go, g-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-..._**

_(Silence for 5 seconds.)_

**_Katie:  
_****_Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_**

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up, and touch the sky**_  
_**Let's do this one last time**_  
_**Hands up...**_

_(Silence**.**)_

**_The whole herd:  
_****_Everybody Celebrate!  
Bring on the party, bring on the dance!  
Time to let the music Play!  
The Party never ends!  
Everybody every world!  
Stand up and shout, say it loud!  
Everyone around the world!  
Come on and join in!_**

_(Everyone get into one long line.)_

**_The whole herd:  
_****_Boom-boom-acka-lacka-boom  
_****_Boom-boom-acka-lacka- boom boom  
_****_Boom-boom-acka-lacka-boom  
_****_Boom-boom-acka-lacka-boom_** boom.

**__****__****_Crash:  
_****__****__****_Everybody walk the dinosaur._**

**__****__****_Eddie:  
_****__****__****_You can do it. Do the dinosaur._**

**__****__****_Jade:  
_****__****__****_Put your back into it do the dinosaur.  
Don't be shy do the dinosaur..._**

**_Ellie:  
Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!  
Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!  
Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!  
Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!_**

**_Shira:  
_****_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more._**

**_Jade:  
_****_La, _****_La_**, **_La_**, **_La_**, **_La, _****_La_**, **_La, _****_La_**, **_La_**, **_La, La, La, La._**

**__****__****__****_The whole herd:  
_****__****__****__****_Tonight we gonna hit on the floor._**

**__****__****__****_Kiki:  
_****_La, _****_La_**, **_La_**, **_La_**, **_La, _****_La_**, **_La, _****_La_**, **_La_**, **_La, La, La, La._**

**__****__****__****_The whole herd:  
Tonight we gonna hit on the floor..._**

_______(Music changes.)_

**__****__****__****_Shaw:  
_****__****__****__****_Party in Ipanema, baby!_**

**__****__****__****_*Drums.*_**

**__****__****__****_Shaw:  
_****__****__****__****_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba...  
I want to party  
And live my life-_**

**__****__****__****_ (Ethan: live my life)_**

**__****__****__****_ I want to party_**

**__****__****__****_ (Ethan: party)  
_**

**__****__****__****_Ethan and Shaw:  
And fly..._**

**__****__****__****_Diego:  
_****__****__****__****_I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master  
_**_**Who shouts out?**_  
_**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**_  
_**Blaster, blaster, blaster**_  
_**You dance fast,**_  
_**But I dance faster, faster, faster**_  
_**Faster, faster  
**__**You're too slow**_  
_**You need to catch up**_

_**Jade:**_  
_**You can dance, and dance, but I...**_

**__****__****__****_Shaw: _**

**__****__****__****_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba...  
I want to party  
And live my life-_**

**__****__****__****_ (Ethan: live my life)_**

**__****__****__****_ Shaw:  
I want to party_**

**__****__****__****_ (Ethan: party) _**

**__****__****__****_Ethan and Shaw:  
_****__****__****__****_And fly..._**

_(Beat drops.)_

**_Squint:  
_****_We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun._**

**_Gupta:  
_****_They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun._**

**_Silas:  
You'll find us chasing the sun._**

**_All:  
_****_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh._**

**_Ethan:  
_****_You'll find us chasing the sun _**

All:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

**_Louis:  
You'll find us chasing the sun_**

Ethan, Shaw and Louis:  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can see you coming  
And we'll never grow old again

**_Gupta:  
You'll find us chasing the sun..._**

_(Music changes.)_

**_Raz:  
_****_Boom, boom, boom._**

**_Shira:  
_****_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**

**_Diego:  
It's always been inside of you, you, you._**

**_Ellie:  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough._**

**_Katie:  
'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth._**

**_Sarah-Jane:  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

**_Jade:  
_****_Baby, you're a firework_****_  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_**

**_Kiki, Peaches, Katie and Steffie:  
_****_Boom, boom, boom_****_  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**

**_All (Accept Granny.):  
_****_Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Granny:  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon... M-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-N!_**

* * *

Crash and Eddie climb up trees and shake the branches as the petal fell like streamers.

_"A man travels the world in search of what he needs,  
and returns home to find it."_

That was George Moore's saying about family.

But Jade's one was a little different.

_"A girl who could speak to animals spend years of her life in search of why she could speak to animals.  
But all thanks to a 'fanged Squirrel' she found what she was looking for."_

Jade smiled at the herd she knew as family.

She was home.

* * *

**The end.**

**WOOOOOWHOOO! **

**Something unexpected is finished!**

**Even though I'm happy, I'm sad too. **

**I really enjoyed writing this story!**

**And some people we asking me if I could write a sequel to Something Unexpected...**

**I will!**

**Well...**

**Once I get the idea of course.**

**Ok.**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Sorry I didn't used all the requests that were sent!**

**Or the amount you wished for!**

**There was nowhere I could put them in!**

**And sorry if I got ya'll confused with the music ending!**

**It was a bit of mish mash.**

**You know what I mean!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Bye! **


	24. A PLEAED FOR HELP! Authors note! :-)

**Authors note.**

**Hey all!**

**Just need you all to read this message PLEASE!**

**I _will _write a sequel to 'Something Unexpected'. **

**(As Requested by u guys.)**

**But I need some ideas from you guys.**

**I want you all to be happy with this second story.**

**I want this story to have something everyone likes in it.**

**Just answer these questions for me;**

**1: Should I bring an Old Character back from one of the movies?**

**2: What should happen to the gang in this story?**

**3: Should Jade, fall in love and u guys may see Diego's reaction?**

**4: Should I bring some of your favourite scenes from ANY of the movies back to this story?**

**5: Could I make Cody, Teal, and Shamrock doing incredibly funny, yet stupid things?**

**6: Should I get Sid and Sarah-Jane to have babies?**

**7: Do you want your favourite _BAND OR CELBRITY _to come into the ice age?**

**8: **** What do you guys want the characters to do?**

**And just to let anyone know or remember;**

**Jade is an OC of mine.**

**She was originally known as Savannah the human. **

**Read the story if you don't know what happened.**

**As for Cody, Teal, and Shamrock?**

**They are her little triplet brothers.**

**Please PM me or just Review to let me know!**

**And if you guys don't remember how the story went and just how it ended,**

**Or you didn't read it AT ALL!**

**Just read and give me ideas!**

**You'll have _no idea _how helpful this will be!**

**And if you give me an idea, **

**I'll R&R you fanfics and give you a shout out!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
